Yugioh 5d's reimagined
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A reimagined version of the Yugioh 5d's anime, loosely based on the plot of the anime while connecting it with the original Yugioh and GX, The story follows Yusei and his friends as they fight against the tyranny of Kaiba corp's regime over New Domino city and Satellite. Yusei will have a new part of his origin and an entirely new deck, except one card Faithshipping Yusei X Akiza
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A new story begins

* * *

Two Duel runners were going down the road as the holograms of two dragons came from both.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy his Stardust Dragon and the rest of his life points!"

The later black and red, demonic-dragon blasted the silver and blue one, completely destroying it as the duelists life points hit zero.

The duelist screamed as his duel runner crashed tumbling across the pavement.

He grunted as he lay on the ground, his deck scattered all around him.

The other duel runner stopped as the driver got out walking up to him.

He was a tall young man with light skin, thick blonde hair, and purple eyes, while wearing a white jacket

He had a satisfied grin as he looked down at the other duelist, a young man with slightly tanner skin, a lighter shade of purple eyes, and spiky black hair with some gold streaks. Across his face was a yellow streak that came from his left eye down his cheek.

He wore a blue jacket with a black undershirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and brown gauntlets.

"You made a mistake coming to New Domino City Yusei, you should have stayed in Satellite with the rest of the garbage."

The standing man had a confident smile on as he reached down and picked up the Stardust Dragon card.

The other young man reached at the card as the other man took it.

"Stardust dragon, this will make a fine addition to my deck, the rest of your cards aren't even worth it. They're trash." he said as he picked up the rest of Yusei's deck.

"Just like you." He said laughing as he ripped up all of the cards.

"No!"

Several men in police like uniforms approached them.

"Guards, this young man is from Satellite, best make sure he goes back to where he belongs."

The guards dragged Yusei away as he watched the young man get back in his Duel Runner and drive off.

* * *

"I think I might have finally found him."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"I'm positive."

""Sigh" He's our only hope now, if you're certain that he's truly who we need him to be, send it to him."

"It's already been done."

* * *

One year later in the desolate Satellite city, a crowd of people gathered in a grassy lot as a young man was fighting an older man.

The older man was much bigger and punched the younger man twice, making him stumble backwards.

"Come on Fudo I've got 30 bucks on you!" A man shouted as he pushed the young man back at the bigger man.

They were both shirtless with rags tied around their fists.

The young man tried to get in some jabs, but the bigger man knocked them aside, grabbing his arm as he punched his gut again and again.

"Aww is this the big duelist, the big champ who was gonna take himself to New Domino city." The bigger man said in a mocking tone as he punched the young man's mouth , blood coming out.

"Guess what, you're nothing but garbage." The bigger man said before the young man's left fist came in a powerful hook, hitting the man's chin.

He let go of the younger man before the young man smashed his elbow across his face.

The bigger man tried to punch him, but the younger man moved back , avoiding them before he came in punching the bigger man's face twice, before he grabbed the man's head and smashed his knee into it, breaking his nose before he fell over, blood seeping from his face.

The crowd cheered, some giving disappointed looks.

"Ha ha, that's sixty bucks for me!" A man shouted as another man handed him the money.

The young man was breathing deeply as he wiped blood from his face.

Another man approached him counting bills.

"One hundred and ten dollars for winning Yusei, money well earned. Same time on Thursday."

The young man put on a worn out jacket and took the money.

He walked through the worn down streets, abandoned cars, abandoned buildings, people living on the streets in makeshift camps.

The young man walked into what looked like an abandoned hotel, that perhaps was once great but was not withered away.

He walked inside the lobby and saw several people sitting inside.

"Yusei's back!" A child shouted as several other children ran around him.

An adult came up as well.

"D-did you win?"

Yusei nodded as he took out the money, handing most of it to the man.

"Well this will keep us all fed for this week, thank you Yusei."

The young man didn't respond, he simply walked down the halls and towards a room.

He entered an old room with an aged bed, a rusty pull up bar, and a makeshift fighting dummy.

The word Jack had been painted onto the dummy.

Yusei took his jacket off and put the bandages back on his arms before he began sparring with the dummy, he got more and more intense, punching the dummy so hard that he actually knocked the head off.

"Yhaaa!" He screamed as he stopped to catch his breath.

He looked down at his knuckles , blood coming out.

"Hey you doing alright champ?" Yusei heard as he turned to see another young man standing there. He had light skin, spike orange hair, and grey eyes. He wore a sleeveless jacket with an orange undershirt, and fingerless gloves.

"Crow, "huff" how did the duel go?"

Crow smiled.

"I won, got us seventy four dollars."

"Nice."

"I hear you did better than me today."

Yusei reached into his jacket and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"I finally have enough Crow, enough money to buy another deck."

Crow gave a nervous look as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yusei, I'm afraid I've got bad news for you."

"What?" Yusei said sounding very concerned.

"The guy I bought my cards from, I'm afraid he sold the last of his cards to buy a ticket for himself and his family on the plane."

Yusei gave a heartbroken look.

"Yusei, I'm sorry."

He tightened his fist before punching the dummy again, knocking it over, a single tear coming down from his eye.

"Hey, I know this is hard, so I got you something to ease the pain."

Yusei turned and saw Crow holding a half empty bottle of sake.

"Enjoy it, cost me everything I have."

Yusei took the bottle and stared at it.

Crow walked towards the door.

"Happy 18th birthday."

Yusei closed his eyes before he began drinking the alcohol.

Later that night he was sitting in the corner of his room, the sake bottle almost empty.

His eyes grew heavier and heavier before he fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later with a small box on his lap.

"Huh?" He said as he picked up the box.

The box looked like it was mad of solid gold with hieroglyphics on it and an eye symbol.

Yusei slowly opened the box and saw an assortment of golden shards inside.

He picked up a piece and bit it.

"It's pure gold! How much could this be worth!" He shouted before he noticed there was an envelope inside and a chain at the bottom.

He opened the envelope with a letter inside.

" _You're lost Yusei Fudo, but it you assemble this puzzle you will find what you're looking for. You're father and mother would have wanted you to have this."_

"Mother, father?" Yusei said, his parents were scientists, he had never seen this item before, he had never heard them reference something like this.

As he touched the fragments he felt a strange sensation from the shards.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to put the pieces together.

He spent hours trying to figure it out, piece by piece he was able to assemble it until finally the put the last piece on, the puzzle was now complete, in the shape of an upside down pyramid. There was a ring with the chain around it, Yusei held it in his hand, looking at it closely.

"What are you?"

That was when Yusei notices there was something else in the envelope.

His eyes widened as he saw it was a ticket for the plane.

He looked at the destination.

"What? You want me to go there?"

As he held the puzzle he felt more compelled to do as the letter said.

He sighed as he put it around his neck and got up.

He picked up all his money and walked out of the room, Crow was in the lobby showing his duel cards to the children.

"Yusei , what are you still doing up?"

Yusei had the puzzle hidden under his jacket.

"I'm leaving."

"What!?"

"Yusei!"

"No please don't go!" The children shouted.

"What are you thinking?" Crow asked.

"Crow, this is something I have to do, please take care of the others while I'm gone. I will come back."

Crow sighed before he came forward and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Yusei made his way through the city towards the old airport, a few old planes were there and a small line of people were in front of a fence gate.

Two large men with a revolver and a glock pistol were guarding the gate as a woman checked their tickets.

"Next." She said as Yusei approached , handing her his ticket.

"Hmmm, alright young man looks like you get to leave this hell hole. Your plane is plane four"

Yusei nodded as he walked down the runway to an older passenger plane and climbed aboard.

Two more people got on before the plane's door shut.

The plane flew down the runway before taking off into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome aboard, those of you lucky enough to leave Satellite city. Our flight to Cairo Egypt will take us approximately ten hours, please sit back and enjoy the ride.

Yusei took out the puzzle again , staring at it for what felt like hours.

* * *

As the sun rose in Cairo, the plane set down at the airport.

Yusei walked through the terminal, he looked around in amazement, having been so long since he had seen real civilization.

"Now what?" Yusei said, having not thought that far ahead.

He left the airport and walked around the city for a bit, not sure what he would do now.

He felt like the puzzle was guiding him somewhere, but where.

He went to a bar and sat down as the bartender looked at him.

"Geez son, you look like you crawled out of the gutter."

"Have any sake?"

"No only local stuff, but I'll give you a discount."

Yusei put some money down as the bartender handed him a glass of beer.

He began drinking when he noticed another man sit beside him.

The man was clearly Egyptian, with purple eyes, gold-white hair, gold earrings and golden rings around his neck.

"You look like you're lost kid."

"I am."

"You sound Japanese, what brings a young man like you to Egypt?" The man said.

"I don't even know, I was guided here, by this I think." He said as the man noticed his puzzle.

"Maybe I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Help you find what you're looking for."

* * *

A few minutes later, Yusei was riding shotgun in the man's jeep as they drove through the desert.

He was still a bit unsure about this, was the man trying to get him alone so he could mug him, take the puzzle. He readied himself for a fight in case that happened.

Finally they stopped in front of a valley as they saw what looked like the entrance to a tomb.

"What, what is this place?"

"The Valley of kings,Where you need to go kid."

Yusei did feel compelled by the puzzle to enter the tomb, it felt stronger this time.

Yusei got out and went towards the entrance when he turned to see the man wasn't coming.

"You aren't coming?"

"What's inside is for you only son."

"I never got your name."

"Marik, Marik Ishtar."

Yusei walked inside the tomb and saw it was mostly empty except for some old excavation equipment.

Near a tablet with hieroglyphics and an Eye of Wdjat on it was a large hole that lead to a black Abyss.

He felt the feeling get stronger and stronger until he reached the tablet.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The puzzle's eyes began to glow as Yusei looked down.

"Huh?" The eye on the wall also lit up before the tablet began to open.

Yusei shook as he saw a white plane in front of him.

He then saw something else, two figures walking from the light towards him. One was of a man with tan skin, brownish red eyes, big spiky black and red hair with yellow portions. Beside him was a woman with long brown hair, tan skin, and dark cyan eyes. They looked to be wearing ancient garbs.

Yusei didn't know why, but he brought his hand up to the edge of the light, still shaking as the two stared at him, placing their hands on his.

Yusei felt an overwhelming feeling inside him before he lost consciousness.

He awoke and saw himself back in the tomb with the the tablet shut again.

"Was, was that a dream?" He asked himself as he held his head.

As he did he realized he now had a duel disk on his arm.

"What?" The duel disk seemed to function properly, but was made entirely out of solid gold.

"A golden duel disk?"

The disk's design seemed more advanced than any he had seen.

There also were three large sacks in front of him, he opened them and saw each was filled with solid gold coins.

"This is weird." Yusei said before he noticed there was a full deck inside the disk.

"A deck!".

Yusei took out the deck and was in disbelief. These cards were perhaps some of the rarest cards in existence, the deck itself would be worth a fortune, many of the cards were also cards Yusei had never seen before.

"Where did this deck come from?" He asked before he saw the last three cards.

He felt his heart beat when he saw them.

"These, these can't be." He said before he felt an overwhelming power inside the three cards.

He also saw the puzzle glow again.

"They are, they're the real deal."

Outside the tomb, Marik saw Yusei walk out with the duel disk . He had a more confident stature on him as he came out, standing tall and proud.

Marik smiled as Yusei approached him.

"I take it you found what you were looking for."

Yusei smiled and nodded.

He took out one of the golden coins.

"Give me a ride back to the airport?"

"Keep it." Marik said as Yusei got inside the jeep with him.

* * *

Elsewhere in New Domino city, a group of people were sitting inside a boardroom at the top of the tallest building.

"The new software is nearly ready to hack into the system and enter the data."

"Once it is done no duelist in the world will be able to stand up to our men."

"It looks like our vision will extend not just here , but to the entire world, I hope you're impressed Mr. Kaiba." A man said to another man as he sat at the head chair staring out at all of the others.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright first chapter complete_

 _As I said in the description, this is a reimagining of 5d's loosely based on the anime, something important I should reiterate is that when we get to the duels I'm basing their terminology more on the translated Japanese versions of how they speak, I see that as the better version._

 _If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me, and also please let me know what you think, this is my first Yugioh fanfiction and I want to know how I did._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Domino City

* * *

Crow was inside the hotel with the children who lived there.

"Then boom, synchro summoned." Crow said.

"Too bad I had a trap card." Yusei said as they turned to see him.

"Yusei!" The children shouted as they came around him.

"Yusei , you're back already?" Crow asked before he noticed Yusei's repaired jacket, his gold duel disk, and the puzzle

"Hey where'd you get those!"

"It's a long story, and the truth is I won't be staying long."

"What?"

"I got myself a deck, and as you can see, I came into some money. You and I are going to New Domino city."

"Are you crazy? We can't go there, you remember what happened the last time you tried that."

"It will be different this time, Jack betrayed me, he betrayed us."

"What is going there really going to accomplish Yusei?"

"Everything! Look at this city Crow, we're treated like subhumans by New Domino City, like we're their landfill for their trash. We're wasting away here, slowly fading away into nothingness."

Crow looked around at the children and the other people living in the abandoned hotel.

"We're never going to change anything just sitting here, we will only change things there. We both know there's only one way to get people's attention anymore." Yusei said holding his duel disk up.

Crow sighed.

"What about them?"

"I bought enough food to last them months." He said handing Crow a new duel disk.

"How do we get over there?"

"It's like I said, they treat this city as a trash dump, figuratively and literally. Tonight there's a shipment coming through the underground service tunnel. That thing only stays open for a short amount of time, we use it to get over to the city."

"You don't mean?"

Yusei smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere at the north end of the island, a tunnel opened up as a trio of massive dump trucks came out, uniformed guards wielding automatic weapons rode on the side, several Satellite denizens scattering as they came out.

"Alright we got a lot of trash to dump here and my show's on in two hours so let's get started." The supervisor said before they heard something.

"What the?" One started before two Duel runners flew past them heading down the service tunnel.

"Satellites! They're heading for New Domino city!"

"Call it in, don't let them through!"

"We can shut it sir, it's on a lockdown system, if it's shut they have to enter in a timer sequence, we'll be stuck here here all night."

"Dam it! Stop them!" The Supervisor shouted.

"I can't believe it, we're going to New Domino!" Crow shouted before Yusei heard something behind them.

Three more duel runners were driving up behind them with pistols in hand, shooting.

"Oh shit!" Crow shouted as he and Yusei tried to maneuver.

Yusei saw a metal pipe hanging on the edge and smiled as he snagged it, throwing it back.

The pipe hit and knocked the gun out of the first guard's hand.

The pipe then smoked the one on the left's face, making him lose control while shooting the third guard's rider's tires.

The two guards on the sides crashed as the third one groaned.

"This will slow them down." He said as he activated Speed world.

Yusei saw his Duel runner activate its duel mode.

"You're not going anywhere Satellite scum!" The guard shouted as Crow saw this.

"Yusei!"

"I've got this, need to try out this deck anyway." Yusei said as he put the deck into the runner.

"Let me start by placing a speed spell drawer." The guard said as his runner got closer.

"Then I'll summon my Machine soldier in attack mode."

(Attack 1500: Def 1000)

"Then I activate his affect allowing me to special summon one Machine gear every turn he doesn't attack."

Beside the robotic soldier came a smaller one with gears inside.

(Attack 1000:Def 300)

"I set one reverse card , turn end."

"My turn, draw." Yusei looked at his hand and a speed counter was added to his runner.

"I summon Stardust apprentice in attack mode."

A young woman wearing silver dark magician like attire only more battle oriented wielding a sword wand came out.

(attack 1500: Def 1000)

"Stardust apprentice let's me special summon one level four spell caster from my deck only. I summon Breaker the magical warrior!"

A soldier wearing red dark magician like armor came out holding his sword and shield up.

(Attack 1600: Def 1000)

The guard smiled.

"Go on attack me." He said looking at his trap card.

"I activate Breaker's effect." Yusei said as the guard's trap card shattered.

"Huh!" He shouted nervously.

Yusei gave a very determined expression.

"Attack!"

Both his monsters came forward, slashing the guard's monsters and destroying them.

(LPG 3400)

"I set one reverse card down, turn end."

"You filthy rat! How did he get his hands on cards like that? My turn, draw!" The guard shouted as another speed counter moved him closer.

"I summon Junk gatherer." He said as a rusty robot made out of junk parts came out.

(attack 500: Def 100)

"Junk gatherer let's me play a speed spell and gain speed counters instead of losing them. I activate assembly, this let's me special summon one level 4 machine monster. I chose Machine blaster!"

A large cannon shaped robot came out.

(Attack 1000:Def 1500)

The man smiled as his two monsters glowed before vanishing.

"I'll offer both my monsters to synchro summon Junk Titan!"

A massive makeshift machine monster came out, roaring as it stood over the duel runner as two speed counters let the guard catch up with Yusei.

(attack 2200: Def 2000)

"Attack!"

"Activate reverse card, Negate attack!" A shield of energy formed over Yusei's monsters , absorbing the attacks.

"Grrr, I'll destroy you next turn."

"There won't be a next turn."

"What!?"

"My turn, draw." Yusei said as his speed counter went up.

"Summon King's knight!" Yusei showed as as the royal soldier appeared.

(Attack 1600:Def 1400)

All his monsters glowed as they leapt together forming into a synchro summon.

A much larger soldier came out , having solid gold dark magician like armor and a double ended sword in his hands and a shield attached to his arm.

"Meet Stardust Champion." Yusei said as the guard looked in fear and Crow in amazement.

"Woah."

(Attack 2800: Def 2400)

"Stardust Champion attack!"

The magician warrior leapt forward, slicing the robot in half.

(LPG 2800)

"Stardust Champion has a special effect if he was made with Stardust apprentice, he can attack as many turns that she was on the field before being used to synchro summon Champion."

"What!?"

Stardust Champion leapt into the Guard's duel runner and slashed it , causing his life points to hit zero and making him crash.

"Alright Yusei! That was awesome!" Crow shouted as Yusei gave a slight smile before he drove up beside Crow.

They could see a light ahead of them and began to slow down before they exited the tunnel.

"We, we made it." Crow said as they stopped and looked around at the massive city around them.

The city was even grander than Yusei had remembered, the size and design of the buildings, the streets, everything was beyond imagining.

"It's so beautiful."

They continued to drive before they realized there was almost none one in the streets.

"Where is everyone?" Crow asked before they saw a pair of guards in front of them.

"Halt!" One shouted as the two stopped.

"It's past city curfew, what are you two doing out?" The guard asked.

Yusei and Crow tried to remain calm.

"We're sorry, we just uh." Crow started.

"We were on our way home after the duel runner match, we took a wrong turn and got lost." Yusei said.

"Where do you live."

"We're staying at the Princeton Hotel."

"Oh that's just down fifth street."

"Hold it." The other guard said.

"We heard a report about some Satellites coming in from the service tunnel on duel riders. Let's see your IDs."

Yusei tried to stay calm.

The Guards approached them.

"Let's see them now!"

Yusei grabbed the guard's arm and pulled him in as he punched his face.

Crow tried kicking the other guard but was pulled off his runner.

Yusei grabbed the other guard and punched him before he was hit by a taser from the first guard.

"Yusei!" Crow shouted before he too was hit by a taser.

"Alright we got them!" The first guard said before they saw Yusei slowly get back up.

The guard upped his taser's juice but it seemed to have no effect.

"What the?" He said before he noticed the puzzle's eyes glowing and a glowing eye symbol formed on Yusei's forehead.

Yusei pulled the taser out of his back and out of Crow before he stared at the two guards who then felt as if they were being shocked badly.

They dropped onto the ground as Yusei came over and took their citizen ID cards from them.

The eye vanished as Yusei stumbled, holding his head.

"What was that?"

Crow groaned as he got up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but we should get out of here."

"Where to Yusei?"

"That Hotel."

The two got back on their duel riders and rode off.

* * *

The following morning Crow was sitting on his bed in their hotel room.

After spending his entire life in the gutter, that night at such a classy hotel was beyond his wildest imaginations. Sleeping on a real bed, eating real food, taking an actual shower, wearing clean cloths.

The door opened as Yusei walked in.

"Yusei, this place, it's like our old home but when it was in its prime, but better."

"I'm glad you like it." Yusei said as he set down the two IDs from the previous night.

"I had their signatures changed to match our names. I'm Walt Wilkerson, you're Hal White."

Yusei tossed Crow his.

"So we're here, now what's your plan?"

"Long term, find Jack and get some payback, and bring change to Satellite. Short term, still working on it."

"I have an idea, we enter the Fortune cup."

"The fortune cup?"

"I was out this morning buying better cards for my deck when I heard about the cup. It's a big tournament coming up, some of the the best duelists are coming to battle. I think it would be awesome, plus it might help us gain some momentum for helping Satellite."

"I don't know Crow, it seems risky, putting ourself out there in front of all those people so soon. We could get caught, arrested, sent back to Satellite, then this would all have been for nothing."

"What's life without some risk, we'll never make any changes unless we put ourselves out there. Besides you haven't heard the best part."

"What's that?"

"The winner get's to face the current Duel King, Jack Atlas."

Yusei's expression changed to a more serious one.

"How do we get in?"

"Only select duelists get to enter, there are preliminary matches that end today, if you win the match you're in the cup."

Yusei took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's do this."

"Aww yeah!"

* * *

The two drove their Duel Runners down to one of the preliminary stadiums and quickly went up to the registration desk.

"Come on, come on." Crow said hoping their were spots left.

Yusei then noticed three people walking towards them.

The man in the middle wore a brown overcoat with a green and black dress shirt underneath, plus a white tie. He had light yellowish green eyes and very long brownish red hair that came up at a cute in front.

Beside him was a young man with spikey green hair and sharp red eyes wearing a black leather jacket and leather jeans.

But the third person particularly caught his interest. A young woman maybe 17 years old of average height. She had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, while a bit hangs down on each side.

She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat that flared behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wore a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves, and were connected to her skirt and she wore red high-heeled pumps/sandals with them.

Her Duel Disk had pink, purple, and red trim with purple jewels.

Yusei had never seen a girl like that before and couldn't take her eyes off her as they got closer.

"What do we have here?" The middle man asked as Yusei and Crow turned to him.

"Looks like some fresh meet Sayer." The young man said licking his teeth.

"Easy there Frank, we don't even know if these punks are in yet."

"Oh we will be!" Crow said.

Yusei noticed the girl look at them with a rather impressed expression.

"If they aren't in our way, they aren't worth our time." Sayer said.

"Who are you people?" Yusei asked.

"We're representatives of the Arcadia movement and we'll be winning the Fortune cup." Sayer said.

"Well looks like we have two more spots available." The woman said as Crow pumped his fists.

"Alright we're in!"

"You were saying." Yusei said.

"I guess we'll find out how good you are soon enough." The girl said.

They walked off except Frank who stared down Yusei.

"Don't think you're gonna get in punk, you're going down." Frank said.

"Back off, or you'll regret it." Yusei said with stone cold intimidation in his eyes.

Frank walked off, trying not to look shaken.

Crow stood by Yusei as he saw his friend stare at the girl as she walked off.

"I hope I duel one of them." Crow said.

"Me too."

A few minutes later Yusei saw Crow finish up his match.

"Blackwing Armor Master attack!" Crow shouted as his monster destroyed his opponents monster and wiped out his life points.

"I win!" Crow shouted as Yusei gave a proud look, both of them unaware they were being watched through a security camera.

Crow came over to Yusei with a happy look.

"I can't believe I did it!"

"Looks like you're in."

"Now you just have to."

Yusei stepped up as he saw his opponent was none other than Frank.

"Ohh goody." Frank said smiling as Yusei stepped up activating his duel disk.

On the upper levels of the arena , Akiza and Sayer were watching as they leaned on the railing.

"This should be fun." Sayer said as Akiza watched Yusei with a hint of interest.

"Let's duel."

"Allow me to start, I summon Sinister Serpent in attack mode."

(Attack 300: Def 250)

"Then I activate the magic card serpent summon. Every turn I discard a reptile from my hand I can special summon a snake token in defense mode." Frank said as a snake appeared on his field.

(Attack 0: Def 100)

"Next I activate safe for the weak, as long as this is on the field you can't target monsters with less than 400 attack points for attack. Turn end."

"My turn, Draw. I summon Crusader of Endymion!" Yusei shouted as another magician warrior came out in front of him.

(Attack 1900: Def 1200)

"What?" Frank said.

"Well that's certainly a rare card." Akiza said.

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yusei said as a space tornado shattered safe for the weak.

"Oh no!"

"Crusader attack Sinister Serpent!" The magical warrior leapt forward and blasted the snake.

(Lp2400)

"Grr. You'll pay for that, my turn, draw. I'll activate my snake's effect brining it back to my hand and then discard it to summon another snake token. Then I'll summon my Lizard knight!"

A large lizard in knights armor appeared in front of Frank.

(Attack 1900: Def 100)

"Next I'll activate the magic card no aggression pact, neither of can attack for one turn. Turn end." Frank said as Yusei drew.

"I place one card face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." Yusei said as a man with a massive shield formed in front of him.

"Another rare card." Sayer said as Akiza kept watching Yusei.

"Turn end."

Frank drew and smiled as he saw his next card.

"Ha ha ha! I win!"

"What?" Yusei said.

"First I'll send my serpent back to create another token, then I'll activate the magic card dragon transformation. All reptile monsters in our graveyards , hands, decks, and fields become dragons and gain 300 attack points. Then I'll summon my reptile sorcerer."

A lizard man wearing a wizard cloak came out before turning into a dragon.

(Attack 400: Def 100)

"I activate his effect allowing me to special summon another lizard." Frank said as another lizard came out before turning into a dragon.

The three lizard monsters came together as Frank Synchro summoned a massive Dragon wearing warrior's armor.

"Graaa!" The dragon roared.

(Attack 2700: Def 2000)

"Meet warrior Dragon!"

Sayer smiled.

"Warrior dragon, the power of his deck. Looks like he has this duel wrapped up." Sayer said.

Akiza kept watching with interest.

"He has two effects, first by offering two dragon cards from my hand and offering 500 LP I can raise his attack by 800 attack points."

(Attack 3500)

"3500 attack!" Crow shouted as Yusei gave a determined/worried look.

(LP1900)

"If you think your trap card will save you, don't bother, he isn't effected by trap cards. Attack his crusader!"

The dragon charged forward and slashed crusader of Endymion.

(LPY 2400)

"Next I activate his other effect, if I offer at least three dragon monsters he can attack you directly."

"Yusei!" Crow shouted as Akiza tightened her grip on the rail.

"Come on." She whispered.

The dragon hit Yusei directly as he grunted.

"Yes I win!"

That was when Frank noticed Yusei's life points didn't drop.

"What the?"

Yusei smiled as he revealed a card in his hand.

"No way." Akiza said.

"Meet Kuribo, by discarding him all my damage is reduced to zero." Yusei said as he discarded him.

"Another rare card?" Sayer said.

"Activate trap card, call of the Haunted." Yusei said as his Crusader came back.

"My turn, draw. Well it looks like I win."

"What?"

"I sacrifice my crusader and shield guardian to summon Buster Blader!" Eased said as the magician dragon warrior came out and held his mighty sword up.

(Attack 2600:Def 2300)

"How many rare cards do you have Yusei?" Crow asked.

"What good will that monster do you?" Frank asked.

"Thanks to your magic card, a lot. You see Buster Blader gains 500 attack for each Dragon you control or in your graveyard."

Frank gave a crestfallen expression.

"Five on your Graveyard and one on your field." Yusei said as his monster's attack went up.

(Attack 5600:def 2300)

"Attack his Dragon!" Yusei shouted as Buster Blader leapt up at the Dragon and sliced his head off.

"Noooooo!" Frank shouted as his life points hit zero.

"I win." Yusei said with his arms crossed.

"Impossible." Sayer said.

"Hump not bad." Akiza said.

"Alright we're both in the Fortune cup!" Crow shouted as he ran up to Yusei.

"I don't think so." A familiar voice said as they both slowly turned to see none other than Jack standing there.

"You!" Yusei shouted in an intense expression.

"Yusei, you made a big mistake coming back here, did you really think we wouldn't find you."

Several guards came up beside him.

"Satellites like you are forbidden into this city." Jack said.

"Satellites? Them?" Akiza said.

"You were once a Satellite too Jack."

Jack gave an enraged expression.

"Take them away!" Jack shouted.

"Crow run."

"Yusei?"

"Run!" Yusei shouted as he ran at the guards.

Crow reluctantly ran off as Yusei knocked the guards aside before he reached Jack and punched him across the face, knocking him onto the ground as the four guards grabbed his arms and tried to restrain him.

Akiza was watching even closer as Yusei was able to force two of the guards away before another two joined the fray, finally restraining him with all six guards.

Jack got up holding his jaw.

"Take him to the facility."

"I knew he was nothing." Sayer said as Akiza kept watching him.

Elsewhere, Crow was in an alley hiding as a group of guards went by.

He had their gold in his bag.

"Yusei, please be ok." He said.

* * *

Yusei was handcuffed as the guards put him in an armored vehicle.

"Where's his deck?" Jack asked.

"We don't know sir, it along with his duel disk just seemed to vanish, and when we tried to take that thing around his neck two of our men fell to the ground screaming."

"Just get him out of my sight."

"Yes sir."

Yusei saw a few other people in the vehicle around him also handcuffed.

"Hey there son, what you in for?" An older man with a golden tooth asked.

"I'm a Satellite."

"Really? They're taking you to the Facility? Anyway I'm Tenzen Yanagi. They got me for breaking curfew."

"Where are we going?"

"The Facility."

"No trial?"

"No trials here anymore, the guards arrest you, you're guilty."

Yusei was in disbelief as he looked around.

"You're all citizens of New Domino aren't you."

The others nodded.

"They're doing this too their own people." Yusei said.

"What's your name?"

"Yusei Fudo."

The vehicle arrived a large complex as the guards escorted them inside the prison.

The interior was massive with a series of walkways in the cellblock and a large common area at the bottom.

The new inmates were brought to the common area as a very large man wearing a captain uniform with a v shaped beard came in front of them.

"Welcome to the Facility, I'm Captain Armstrong. I am in charge here , let me lay down the law. I am the law, what I say goes, stay in my good favor and we won't have any problems. Don't?" He said before he punched Tenzen's gut, making him fall over.

"And you'll regret it."

"Ohhh." Tenzen moaned.

"You're a thug." Yusei whispered.

Armstrong turned to him.

"What was that?"

Yusei looked right into his eyes.

"You're a thug."

Armstrong smiled as he looked at his guards.

He then punched Yusei in the gut, making him fall to his knees.

"And you're a worthless Satellite, a living pile of garbage."

Yusei got back up and stared him down again.

Armstrong punched Yusei again , laughing until he saw Yusei get back up.

"Stay down you piece of shit!" Armstrong shouted as he punched Yusei again.

"Come on kid, stay down." Tenzen said as the other prisoners watched in concern.

Yusei breathed deeply as he got up again, staring Armstrong down.

"You just don't know when to quit , do you?" Armstrong said as he took out his nightstick and smashed it across Yusei's face.

Yusei spit out some blood as he slowly got up again.

"Grrr! Put them in their cells!" Armstrong shouted as Yusei was escorted to an upper level and to a cell before he was uncuffed and sat down on his bunk.

"That was oftly brave of you kid, and stupid." Yusei looked up and saw a man in his mid to late twenties with brown eyes, light skin, an average body type, and brown hair in a military like cut.

"Captain Armstrong is a thug, he get' away with abusing his power. It's best not to make an enemy of him."

"I did what I had to do."

"You certainly inspired some prisoners today. You're a Satellite huh."

"Yes."

"Well how do you like New Domino city, everything you thought it would be?" He asked in a joking manner.

"I came here to help the people of my city earn basic rights and means of living. Now I'm stuck here."

"Well I can keep you safe in here kid, just stick by me."

"Thanks, my name's Yusei Fudo."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jaden Yuki."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So what you saw in this chapter is basiclly how duels will be formatted in this story_

 _Please let me know what you thought of it,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The facility

* * *

Yusei awoke inside his cell and took a deep breath, he held his puzzle trying to get some answers out of it.

"Where'd you get that?" Jaden asked.

"It was given to me by an anonymous person."

"Looks pretty nice, surprised the guards didn't take it."

"Jaden how did you get locked up here?"

Jaden smiled.

"You could say I made some powerful enemies in some powerful places. They had me locked up in here."

"I'm sorry."

"What it's not your fault."

"I came here to help my people and now I'm stuck in this hell hole."

"Try to be more positive kid, you're in good company if I do say so myself." Jaden said as they got up and left their cell.

They went back to the common area when they saw a large man with spike blue hair dueling Tenzen.

"I win." The man said as Tenzen went to his knees.

"All new meat falls before Bolt Tanner." The man said as he reached for Tenzen's cards.

"No please not my cards, they're everything to me!"

"Who is that?"

"Bolt, he's the head honcho prisoner around." Jaden started before Yusei got between Bolt and Tenzen.

"Leave the old man alone."

Many prisoners and guards watched with interest.

"Back off Satellite before I make an example of you."

"Try me."

Bolt brought his fist back , but Yusei ducked, coming in with an uppercut hitting Bolt's jaw.

He stumbled backwards holding his jaw as he saw Yusei helped Tenzen up.

"Thank you."

"Hey! We're not finished!" Bolt shouted as Jaden came up.

"Hey Bolt, how about you duel me instead."

Yusei turned to him.

"You? You're not a duelist, do you even have any cards?"

"I have some." Jaden said as he took out a deck and a prisoner handed him an old duel disk.

Yusei and Tenzen watched in interest with the other prisoners.

"Let's duel."

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. Then I set one card face down, turn end." Jaden said as a large clay armored monster came out in front of him.

(Attack 800: Def 2000)

"My turn, I activate cost down to lower all he levels of my monsters." Bolt said as he discarded a card and placed two cards face down.

"I summon Ushio Oni, then sacrifice him to summon Giant Ushi Oni!"

A massive spider bull centaur came out in front of Bolt.

("Attack 2600: Def 2100)

"Next I activate two call of the haunted!" Bolt shouted as Ushio Oni and Jirai Gumo came out.

(Attack 2150,attack 2200)

"What?!" Yusei shouted.

Jaden didn't look afraid.

"End him!"

Ushio oni smashed Clayman as Bolt's other monsters attacked Jaden Directly.

"Activate reverse card, Draining shield." Jaden said as his life points went up by 2600 then down by 2200.

(LP4400)

"Next turn the, turn end."

Jaden smiled as he drew.

"Activate field spell, Skyscrapper." Jaden said as a city formed around them.

"I summon elemental Hero Stratos!" Jaden said as a flying Hero came out onto the field.

(Attack 1800: Def 300)

"Starts can add on hero monster to my hand." Jaden said as he drew one.

"Activate polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Wildheart with Elemental Hero Bladedge." Jaden said as a large hero wild man with golden armor and blades on him came out.

"With Skyscraper my monsters attacks go up 1000 and my Wildedge can attack all of your monsters."

"What!?" Bolt shouted as Yusei and the others watched in amazement.

Wildedge flew forward slashing all of Bolts monsters before Stratos attacked him directly.

"I win." Jaden said proudly as Bolt fell to his knees.

"Yuki beat Bolt, in two turns!" Many of the prisoners said in disbelief.

"That was fun, you did well Bolt." Jaden said extending his hand to his opponent.

Bolt got up and looked at Jaden with a level of respect.

Watching the ordeal was Armstrong from his office via camera.

"So, Yuki finally shows his deck again. Interesting."

He got on the phone.

"Mr. Lazar, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

At lunch Yusei was sitting with Tenzen and Jaden as they ate.

"Thank you both, for standing up for me." Tenzen said.

"It was nothing." Yusei said.

"Dueling again was a fun time." Jaden said.

"Jaden you beat him in two turns, you're a great duelist, have you done it before."'

Jaden looked at his food.

"I once dueled, before I got locked up."

Moments later Yusei noticed Bolt approach their table and sit down beside him.

"Can I help you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm hanging with you now." Bolt said.

"What?" Yusei said.

"You beat me in a fight and you beat me in a duel, you two have my respect. I hang with you both now."

Tenzen looked nervous.

"Welcome to the group." Jaden said.

Yusei tried to return to his food.

"So what they lock you up for kid? Are you really a Satellite?"

Yusei nodded.

"Why'd you come here?"

"I was looking to get even."

"With who?"

"Jack Atlas."

"Jack Atlas!" Bolt shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table.

Yusei turned to Bolt who had an enraged expression.

"That punk ruined my dueling career, he got me kicked out of the pro league, he made my life hell, even got me locked up here. What he do to you?"

"He stole my best card, then had me locked up here."

Yusei felt Bolt put his arm around his shoulders and pull him over.

"You and me are gonna get him some day kid. Some day."

"Uh yeah." Yusei said sweat dropping.

Several days passed, Yusei staying with Jaden , Tenzen, and Bolt, learning more about them and being watched by the guards.

One day Armstrong was beating a prisoner in front of the others.

"Does anyone know what this man did wrong? Anyone?"

There was no response.

Armstrong smashed his nightstick across the man's face.

"He didn't bow before I walked past him. He disrespected me? Now he suffers."

"You didn't earn his respect." Armstrong heard as he turned to the crowd.

"Who said that!?"

Yusei stepped forward.

"You!"

Armstrong slammed his nightstick into Yusei's legs, making him fall over.

"Bow to me."

Yusei got up.

"Bow!" Armstrong said as he beat Yusei down again.

Yusei kept getting back up as Jaden and the others watched in discomfort.

"Please kid, stay down." Bolt said as Yusei got up again.

"You're gonna make your time here way worse than it should be Satellite shit!" Armstrong shouted as he smashed his nightstick across his face.

Armstrong and his guards left as Jaden and Bolt helped Yusei into his cell.

"You ok kid, how many fingers am I holding up?" Tenzen asked.

"I'm fine."

Jaden looked around to make sure there were no guards.

"Alright I think I can trust you all enough now."

"What do you mean?" Bolt asked.

"Do you want out of this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight at exactly 11:20 would you be willing to do exactly what I say?"

"Yes." Yusei said.

"I'll do it!" Bolt said.

"Well, ok." Tenzen said.

Jaden smiled and nodded.

Elsewhere Armstrong was on the phone again.

"They keep talking and hanging out together sir. What do I do about it?"

"Yuki is too big of a threat as it is, the time has come to end him and Mr. Fudo. I want them both taken care of , tonight."

"Yes Mr. Lazar." Armstrong said as he hung up the phone.

Later that night Yusei was resting when he noticed Jaden looking at a picture of a woman, he had a longing look as he looked at her.

"Who's that?"

"My wife."

"You have a wife?"

Jaden nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Alexis."

Yusei then heard a soft voice and saw what looked like the ghost of a winged Kurbo.

"What the?"

Jaden turned to him.

"You can see him?"

"You can see it too?" Yusei said.

Jaden smiled.

"This is Winged Kurbio, my spirit monster buddy."

"Where did he come from?"

"He was given to me a long time ago. He's been a good friend ever since."

Two guards approached their cell as Yusei looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

The two men pulled out guns with silencers on.

"You die." They said before it turned 11:20 and the lights went out.

"What the?" A guard asked before the two were beaten down by Jaden and Yusei and knocked out.

"What's going on?" Another guard said before Bolt grabbed him and smashed him into a cell.

Armstrong came out as he turned on a flashlight.

"What's going on?"

"Power just went out sir."

"Get it back on!"

"We're trying sir, but the generator's been damaged back up power could be out for a while too."

"Idiots secure the prisoners!"

In the cell block the prisoners where overwhelming the guards as they gathered around Jaden.

"Alright we're all getting out of here tonight."

"How?" Tenzen asked.

"The power will be out for exactly thirty-five more minutes. When the power goes out the prison goes into lockdown mode until the situation is resolved, once emergency power kicks on the maintenance doorways open for exactly five minutes before they can shut again. We have to be prepare to get out when that happens."

"What about the Guard's?" Bolt asked.

"There is only one way in here, the main door. Bolt, you think you can hold them off with some help?"

"If they have weapons?"

"Tenzen you and your people need to get the doors off thew cells, we'll use them as riot shields." Jaden said.

"I can do that."

" The rest of you are supporting them. Yusei you're with me."

As the prisoners went off to their assigned areas Yusei followed Jaden to their cell.

"What are we doing?"

"Making sure we don't die."

He revealed that their sink was ripped open and revealed a path.

They went inside and saw they were in a back area filled with pipes and equipment.

They got to a room with a generator in it and a man guarding it.

"Wait here." Jaden said as he snuck up to the guard and caught him in a chokehold, knocking him out.

Jaden tossed Yusei the guard's nightstick as he popped open a wire-box on the generator.

"I need protection Yusei." Jaden said as Yusei heard another guard approaching.

"Hey Phil you ok down there? Phil?"

Yusei saw the guard and readied himself.

"Phil!" Another guard appeared as the two ran at Yusei with nightsticks out.

He ducked from and blocked their nightsticks with his own before delivering a powerful kick one one's jaw, knocking him back.

The other one tried to grab Yusei before he was clubbed twice with his nightstick.

The other one came back, grabbing Yusei from behind, but Yusei forced himself forward while grabbing the man's arm and flipping him over his body.

Jaden kept at the wire-box.

Meanwhile Tenzen was overseeing prisoners as they used the knocked out guard's and maintenance guards' weapons/tools to unhinge the cell doors.

They took them to Bolt and his group as they used them to cover the doorway and keep guard reinforcements from getting in.

Bolt used his immense strength to keep the doors on the doorway as his men used some stolen nightsticks to beat back the guards through the bars.

"Come on, hold them off!" Bolt shouted.

Yusei blocked another guard's strike before jabbing him three times in the face , knocking him out.

"Almost, got it!" Jaden shouted as he shut the fuse box.

"Bo!" Kuribo said.

"Let's go!" Jaden shouted as their made their way back to the main cell block.

"Now what?" Yusei asked.

"Now we wait."

Captain Armstrong waited outside the armory with four of his men.

"Once we get our guns out, they'll be sorry they ever stepped out of their cells." Armstrong said as they saw red lights turn on.

"Emergency power's back on!" He shouted grinning.

However, despite the return of power, the armory door didn't open.

"What?" He said as one of his men entered the code.

"Sir it wont' open."

Armstrong shoved his man out of the way and punched the door.

"Son of a bitch! Someone check the generator's fuse box!"

In the main cellblock , the lights turned red and came out before Yusei saw two doors in the back open.

"We're clear let's go!" Jaden shouted as Bolt smashed his cell wall into the last guard before shoving them as a pile onto the door.

He joined the other prisoners as they ran down the now opened maintenance halls.

"These should lead us to the outside and to boat launches." Jaden said.

"Freedom will be ours!" Tenzen shouted before someone grabbed him.

Yusei, Jaden, and Bolt stopped as the other prisoners kept running.

They saw Armstrong holding a gun to Tenzen's head as he gave an evil grin.

"Going somewhere?"

"Alright , let's take it easy." Jaden said.

"You're both dying here today!" Armstrong said as he aimed his gun at Yusei who had walked up to the barrel.

"Yusei!" Bolt shouted as Armstrong pulled back the hammer.

Yusei grabbed the gun in one quick motion and nearly snapped Armstrong's wrist as he whipped the gun out of his hand before punching his face.

Armstrong let go of Tenzen who scrambled over as Armstrong grabbed his gun.

"You're gonna die!" He shouted before he saw the puzzle glow and an eye form on Yusei's forehead.

"What the?"

"What if we made this more interesting." Yusei said as the others watched in disbelief, except Jaden.

"How is he?"

Armstrong saw a golden Duel disk form on Yusei's arm with a deck inside.

"I win, you let us leave, you win you get this golden puzzle, and duel disk, then kill us."

"Yusei!" Bolt shouted.

Armstrong grinned as he took out a duel disk.

"I'm gonna be rich." He said as he put his desk in.

"I'll start, I summon Defender , The Magical Knight in Defense mode."

(Attack 1600: Def 2000)

"Then set two cards face down."

"My turn, I summon Iron Chain Repairman."

(Attack 1600: Def 1200)

"Then I play soul chain, By discarding on card I can keep your monster from changing battle position."

Armstrong placed a monster in the graveyard before it came back onto the field as a chain formed around Defender.

"Meet Iron Chain Blaster. By offering him I can blast your life points."

The monster turned into energy before he hit Yusei.

(LPY2900)

"I'll set one reverse card and end my turn."

"My turn, I summon Breaker the magical warrior."

(attack 1900: Def 1000)

"Attack!"

Breaker lunged at Iron Chain Repairman.

"Activate Soul Anchor!"

An anchor formed around Iron Chain repairman as Breaker slashed him.

(LPA3700)

"Soul Anchor keeps him from being destroyed by battle, which means next turn he can bring back blaster and keep hitting your life points."

"I don't think so." Yusei said.

(Attack 1600)

"What?"

Soul anchor shattered.

"My Anchor!"

"Breaker's spell counter let's him shatter a trap or spell card."

"My turn, draw." Armstrong said as his blaster came back.

"I summon Chain runner." Armstrong said as another monster appeared.

A man covered in chains came out.

(Attack 1000: Def 500)

The three monsters glowed as they came together, forming a large Dragon covered in chains came out.

(Attack 2500: Def 1300)

"My Dragon gains 200 points for every chain monster in my graveyard."

(Attack 3100: Def 1300)

"Activate Chain destruction!" Armstrong shouted as a black chain flew into Yusei's trap cards, shattering them.

"Mirror force." Yusei said nervously as he saw his trap shatter.

"Attack Breaker!"

(LPY1400)

However, when the dust cleared Breaker was still there.

"What?"

"Defender's effect, a a spell counter protects a spell caster."

"Grrr. I'll crush you next turn."

Yusei drew again before he saw his hand.

"I think I can pull this off."

"Activate companion summon! When I have two level 4 or lower spell casters on the field , I can special summon Stardust apprentice.

The magician warrior girl came out.

"I activate her effect, letting me summon Crusader of Endymion."

(Attack 1900: Def 1200)

"I sacrifice Breaker and Defender to Summon Dark Magician."

"What!?" Armstrong and the others said as they saw the purple armored ultimate Magician come out.

(Attack 2500: Def 2100)

"Where did you get that card!" Tenzen shouted.

Dark Magician and Stardust apprentice glowed as they leapt together as Yusei Synchro summoned a new monster.

"Meet Magician Destroyer." Yusei said a new Dark Magician formed. This Dark magician had dark blue skin, silver hair, a black armored suit, and a black sword wand.

(Attack 2600: Def 2500)

"I activate his effect, if I summoned him by offering a level seven or higher monster I can destroy all the cards on your field so long as I discard my entire hand."

"What!?" Armstrong shouted as Yusei discarded his hand and Magician Destroyed unleashed a blast from his sword that destroyed Iron Chain Dragon.

"No, no!"

"Attack his life points." Yusei said as his monsters flew forward, slashing Armstrong's life points.

"Alright Yusei won!" Bolt said.

"That's it kid." Jaden said as Winged Kuribo gave a happy expression.

"I win, which means we leave." Yusei said.

Armstrong got up and aimed his gun.

"No, you die." Armstrong said before he saw the eye glowing on Yusei's head again.

"You have broken the deal, now the shadow gate opens."

Armstrong fired, but the bullet bounced off the puzzle, he then felt as if he were caught in chains, held down as men beat him.

"Ahh no!" Armstrong shouted as he dropped the gun and fell down.

"Let's go." Yusei said as the others looked concerned but joined him.

They ran out to the docks and saw a few guards get beat down by the mob of escaped prisoners as they got into the boats, driving off.

The four scrambled into the last boat as they got the keys from one of the beaten down guards.

"Drive!" Bolt shouted as Jaden drove them away from the small island the Facility was on.

Inside the Facility a short man with spike purple hair, slanted green eyes, red lipstick on his lips, and a red coat on, walked with two city guards beside him through the Facility.

A guard approached him.

"Mr. Lazar sir."

"Lieutenant, what's the status?"

"I'm afraid all of the prisoners have escaped."

"All of them?"

"Yyes sir." He said nervously.

"How?"

"The power just went out, we tried to get to the armory but we were locked out."

"Where is Captain Armstrong?"

He lead the short man to the infirmary where he saw Armstrong on a bed shaking.

Lazar approached him.

"Mr. Armstrong, I gave you a task, you failed."

"M-Mr. Lazar." Armstrong said before Lazar took a gun front one of his men and shot Armstrong in the head.

The prison guards shook in disbelief as they saw this.

Lazar handed the gun back to his man.

"Lieutenant, you're in charge of this prison now." Lazar said as he and his men walked out.

Lazar got on a cell phone as he and his men walked out of the prison.

"This is Lazar, we may have a problem."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So they've escaped the facility,_

 _Just a note some of the existing card effects will have their effects slightly altered to fit the plot_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hacked

* * *

Jaden stopped the boat at the edge of New Domino city.

"I can't believe it, we're actually free of that shit hole." Bolt said.

"Free!" Tenzen shouted.

"Shsss, you don't want the guards to know we're here." Yusei said as Tenzen covered his mouth.

"Alright this is where we part ways for now." Jaden said as Bolt and Tenzen got out.

"Watch yourselves out there." Yusei said.

"Keep your eye open kid we'll meet again, and we'll get our payback on Jack." Bolt said as he and Tenzen left.

"You , come with me." Jaden said as he and Yusei got off before Jaden opened the bilge pump.

Within minutes the boat began to sink.

"Where are we going?" Yusei asked.

"You'll see." Jaden said as Yusei was lead down the streets past dozens of people and guards, the two trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

They eventually reached an alley and came up to a dumpster.

Jaden leaned against the dumpster for a minute as Yusei sweat dropped.

"What are you doing?"

Jaden knocked on the dumpster in a mores code before the dumpster moved away to reveal the wall.

However, the wall opened up as two men in jackets revealed themselves.

"Jaden it is you!" One said as Yusei looked confused.

He followed Jaden inside before he saw the interior was large. It looked like a makeshift headquarters with several men and women of varying ages hanging around. A few of them were performing duties , others were resting.

"What is this place?"

"Our hideout." Jaden said as he approached a door and opened it.

They entered a smaller room with a computer in it and an image projector.

Sitting on a chair in the room was none other than Crow.

"Yusei!"

"Crow!"

Crow ran over to his friend and hugged him.

"Geeze man I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now. How did you end up here."

"I helped him." Another voice said.

Yusei saw a woman around Jaden's age with a shapely body, she had light skin, long dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a white and blue attire similar to the design of Jaden's cloths only a different color.

"Looks like you got out after all." The woman said looking at Jaden.

"My skills and leadership won the day."

"Right that was it." The woman laughed before Jaden put his arm around her and kissed her, the woman's face turning red.

"So I take it this is your wife Alexis."

"That's correct, and you also have me to thank for your escape, who do you think got the power cut."

"So who are you guys exactly?" Yusei said.

"It's time you found out." Jaden said as Yusei and Crow came around the image projector with Jaden and Alexis.

"You two have lived your entire lives in Satellite, you don't know much about New Domino city." Alexis said.

"We always thought it was a utopia, the perfect city we were never allowed to see." Crow said.

"But it's not is it, from what I've seen." Yusei said.

Jaden nodded.

"New Domino city is the most advanced city in the world, but it's also under the oppression of the very ones responsible for putting it at the center of the world." Jaden said.

"Kaiba corporation is the biggest and most influential company in the world, they have been ever since Seto Kaiba took control of it from his adoptive father. The company's net worth is one trillion dollars." Alexis said.

"One trillion dollars!" Crow shouted.

"Kaiba corporation is begging to do to other major cities what they did here in New Domino. They're power and reach is expanding every day." Jaden said.

"Kaiba corp may have propelled us into the future, but they've also taken away our freedoms." Alexis said.

"Your freedoms?" Yusei asked.

"Kaiba corporation runs everything, government, law enforcement, education. You saw the curfew all people have every night. How you were arrested and brought to prison without a trial."

"Not to mention the way they treat Satellite city and our people." Crow said.

"They used your city as scapegoats, to unite the people against a common enemy." Jaden said.

"Anyone who tried to stop the Kaiba takeover was thrown in jail or eliminated. Now this entire city is theirs to do with as they please, and soon they might do the same to cities around the world." Alexis said.

"Are you saying, they could actually take over the world?" Yusei said.

"As crazy as it sounds, they could do it in the foreseeable future." Jaden said.

"Despite their efforts there are still some who resist them, who are trying to overthrow their regime and bring freedom back to this city." Alexis said.

"So you guys are like a resistance. That's why Jaden was locked up" Yusei said.

"Actually I intended to get locked up."

"What?" Jaden said.

"I figured there were a lot of political prisoners in the Facility, so Alexis and I came up with a plan to free them." Jaden said.

"We, you insisted on it. I was worried about you every day." Alexis said.

"Well I made it out didn't I, and saved dozens of people, including Yusei." Jaden said.

"Yusei, we came over here to help change the fate of Satellite city, maybe this is our chance to do it." Crow said.

Yusei looked down at his puzzle before he nodded.

"Jaden, if you would have us, we'd like to join your cause." Yusei said as Jaden smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Because we could truly use both your guys' help." Jaden said before they saw an image of Jack Atlas on the image projector.

"You both probably know that Duel Monsters is the foundation that the new society was built on. Duel monsters is the most beloved game in the world. It's also how Kaiba Corp is keeping their control over the people. Much like the Romans used the colosseum to appease their citizens , Kaiba corp is using Duel Monsters to keep the people entranced, they host massive tournaments, sponsor celebrity duelists."

"Jack." Yusei said.

"Jack is the current Kaiba cooperation Duel King, he's their public face to the dueling world, a hero of the dueling world." Alexis said.

"We have a plan to take away their hero. By dethroning him."

"You want one of us to beat him." Crow said.

Jaden nodded.

"If a new duel king who was made, one who wasn't Kaiba corp's puppet, it would would go a long way to taking away their influence with the people." Jaden said.

"That's a good idea, but how would we do it? We're Satellites, and the last time we got fake ID's they saw right through us." Yusei said.

"You two are still registered for the Fortune cup, all we need to is to hack into Kaiba corporation's network and officially register you as citizens. Once the people see you in our first duel, Kaiba corporation wouldn't dare arrest you less they risk upsetting the happiness of the people from their tournament."

"You can hack their systems!" Crow said.

Jaden and Alexis sweat dropped.

"No, we don't have the means."

Yusei and Crow sweat dropped.

"But we know someone who can." Alexis said.

"You see we're not the only resistance group out there, there's at least one more. They aren't exactly cooperative with us, but they do have the means to hack Kaiba Corp." Jaden said.

"So we have to go to them."

Jaden and Alexis nodded.

* * *

The four left the hideout and carefully made their way through the city until they reached another alley.

Jaden used mores code again as two men with black jacket's came out to greet them.

"What do you want?"

"We need to see your boss, it's urgent."

They were lead inside the hideout which seemed to be overall bigger and nicer than Jaden and Alexis's.

There were noticeably less people there until they entered a stadium and saw it was filled to the brim.

Hundreds of men and women in the black jackets chanting and cheering as they saw three duelists on the battlefield.

"There's their leader." Jaden said.

Yusei and Crow saw a man around Jaden's age with spike black hair, black eyes, and a black jacket.

On his field was the massive Armed Dragon level ten, plus Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black.

His opponents were two duelists that were wearing Kaiba corp attire.

They had two powerful Synchro monsters on the field.

"Activate Ojamadeltahurricane!" The main duelist said as his three Ojama's came together and unleashed a spinning blast that wiped out all of their opponents' monsters.

"No way!" One shouted.

"Thanks to my Ojamavillage their attacks go to one thousand each." The man said smiling with his arms crossed as his Ojamas attacked one of the duelists, reducing his life points to zero.

"Armed Dragon Level ten finish off the other one." He said as his Dragon blasted the other duelist.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" The audience chanted together.

"Meet Chazz Princeton , the leader of this resistance cell, and an old school friend of ours." Jaden said.

Yusei and the others walked down to the field before the man saw them.

"Well well well, look who's here." He said before Yusei saw the three Ojama brothers as spirit monsters like winged Kuribo floating by Chazz.

"It's our old friends!" One shouted.

"Jaden ! Alexis!" They heard from another voice.

Yusei and Crow saw a young woman come up from behind Chazz. She wore a similar jacket only sleeveless. She had brown eyes and long dark blue hair.

"It's so good to see you guys again." She said.

"Speak for yourself Blair." Chazz said.

"Come on Chazz you and your wife should get along more." Jaden said in a joking manner.

"Wife? I think you mean lady friend." Chazz said.

"Some day Chazzy." Alexis said as Chazz blushed and sweat dropped.

"What do you want?"

"This is Yusei and Crow." Jaden said as Chazz and Blaire saw them.

"Hey weren't they the two Fortune cup entries that were apprehended." Blair asked.

"I wasn't caught." Crow said.

Jaden nodded.

"They're still technically in, but we need your help hacking into Kaiba corporation to make them citizens."

"I see what you're doing, you want them in the cup so they can beat Jack and take the title of duel king from Kaiba Corporation. A good plan, too bad I already thought of it." Chazz said smiling.

"What?" Alexis said.

"I plan on putting my own duelists into that cup. Take those Kaiba Corp bastards down a few pegs." Chazz said.

"It has to be us who beats them." Yusei said.

"Please you don't know what this means to us." Crow said.

"I don't care what it means to you, I care about taking down Kaiba Corporation." Chazz said.

"How about a duel?" Yusei asked as Chazz looked at him.

"Have me duel who you wanted to enter, if I prove to be better will you let us take their spot. After all we all want the same thing, freedom from Kaiba corporation." Yusei said.

"He makes a good point boss." Ojama Green said.

"What do you say?" Yusei said.

Chazz smiled.

"Alright, but in that case you have to beat the only duelist here who can give me a challenge. My Lady friend." Chazz said as Blair smiled.

"I hope you're good." Blair said.

Yusei and Blair stood on opposing ends of the battlefield.

"Come on Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"I'll start." Yusei said drawing.

"I summon Queen's knight in attack mode."

(Attack 1500: Def 1600)

The royal knight came out in front of Yusei.

"Then I activate the magic card, infinite hand. So long as this card is on the field, we can both have as many cards in our hands as we want. I set one reverse card down, turn end." Yusei said.

"My turn, draw. I summon Mystic Baby Dragon in attack mode."

A small baby dragon egg appeared on the field.

Blair smiled as Chazz grinned, knowing what she was about to do.

"Activate Mystic Revolution. By Sacrificing Baby Mystic Dragon I can summon Mystic Dragon!" Blair shouted as the egg burst, a massive green dragon coming out.

(Attack 3600: Def 1600)

"3600!" Yusei shouted with a concerned look.

"Woah!" Crow shouted.

"Looks like the kid has his work cut out for him." Alexis said as Jaden nodded.

"Mystic Dragon attack!"

"Activate trap card, knight's shield! If a warrior monster is attacked I can shift them to defense and keep them from being destroyed for one attack." Queen's Knight went to defense mode as a large metal shield formed in front of her, shattering as Mystic dragon attacked it.

"Activate Magic card, misfire refire, if an attack failed this turn, I can inflict LP damage to you equal to half my monster's attack points." Blair said as Yusei gave a concerned look again.

(LPY 2200)

"I set one reverse card down, turn end."

"Geez she's good." Crow said.

"She always was." Jaden said.

"My turn, draw. Activate pot of greed." Yusei said as he drew two cards.

"Now I activate the magic card broken weapons. For the next two turns, neither player can launch an attack."

"Delaying the game are you, that won't safe you." Blair said.

"I summon metal warrior Magician in defense mode." Yusei said as a magician covered in metal armor and shields instead of swords came out in front of him.

(Attack 1400: Def 2200)

"Turn end." Yusei said.

"My turn, draw. Activate magic card dragon spawn. If I have a level 7 or higher dragon on the field I can special summon a level 3 or lower dragon. I chose silent magic dragon."

A red Chinese style dragon appeared in front of Blair, only it was smaller than her.

(Attack 300: def 200)

"This monster can't be attacked while a stronger dragon is on the battlefield, not that it matters because of your magic card. However, he has another effect, he can bypass your monsters and attack you directly, even if you have a card preventing it."

"What?" Yusei said.

Silent dragon attacked Yusei directly as he grunted.

(LPY 1900)

"Come on Yusei turn it around!"

"Activate magic card shield burst. Every time you take life points damage I can destroy one of your defense monsters with the lowest defense."

Queen's knight shattered as Yusei grunted.

"My turn draw, I set one card face down, turn end."

"Blair smiled."

"Running out of options are we, Silent dragon attack!"

Yusei braced himself as the small dragon hit him again.

(LPY1600)

"Yusei!"

"Activate reverse card, shield cannon!" Yusei shouted as a trap card sprung.

"If I take damage and one of my defense monsters is destroyed, I can take from your life points all his defense points."

"What!?" Blair said.

"Of course all remaining monsters on my field are destroyed, but thanks to you I don't have any to lose. " Yusei said as his metal Magician reappeared, blasting Blair before vanishing again.

Blair grunted as her life points went down.

(LP 1800)

"Turn end." She said as Yusei smiled.

"My turn, draw. Activate reverse card, call of the haunted."

Queens Knight reappeared in attack mode.

"Now I summon King's Knight." Yusei said as the royal knight appeared.

(Attack 1600: Def 1400)

"If both these monsters are on the field, I can special summon my Jack's knight!" Yusei shouted as Jack's knight appeared.

(Attack 1900: Def 1000)

His broken weapons card shattered.

"Now we can attack again."

"That's not good for you."

"Is it?" Yusei said as he revealed his next card.

"Polymerization!" Yusei shouted as the three knights were fused into one larger more elegantly armored knight with large metal appellate and a great sword.

"Meet Arcana Knight Joker." Yusei said as the mighty knight stood before him.

(Attack 3800: Def 2500)

"3800 attack!" Blair shouted.

"Next I'll equip him with magic shattering sword." Yusei said as Arcana's sword turned blue and glowed.

"Attack Mystic Dragon!"

The Knight leapt into Mystic Dragon slicing him in half."

(LPB 1600)

"I activate magic shattering sword's effect, if I destroy one spell card on my side of the field, I can cut Arcana's attack points in half and attack again."

"What!?" Blair and Chazz shouted.

"That's it Yusei!"

Infinite hand shattered as Arcana leapt forward and slashed Silent dragon.

"Ahh!" Blair shouted as her life points hit zero.

"I win." Yusei said with his arms crossed.

The crowd was in disbelief, they had never seen Blair lose to anyone but Chazz.

Yusei walked up to Blair and offered him her hand.

She got up.

"Ok you've got some skill." Blair said.

Chazz grunted as he saw the outcome.

Jaden and Alexis stood beside him.

"Well that settles that." Jaden said.

"I suppose it does." Chazz turned to one of his men.

"Hack Kaiba corp's database, get them made citizens."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Elsewhere across the city, the viewscreens showed people the MC.

"Now, with the everything in place we're ready to announce the entries into the Fortune cup!" He shouted.

Thousands of people watched in anticipation.

Jack was inside the boardroom with the others watching.

"Another tournament to appease the masses. It's like clockwork." Lazar said.

"Here are your contestants."The MC shouted as the pictures appeared.

Jack and the Board saw Crow and Yusei's pictures on the field their mouths dropped.

"What! Those two!" Jack shouted.

"How is that possible!?" Lazar shouted.

"The resistance, they had to hack our system, making them citizens." Another said.

Jack slammed his fist onto the table.

"Then unregister them!"

"It's not that simple, the people already saw their faces. If they are seen arrested we could get negative reactions from the public."

"We can't let them compete!" Jack shouted.

"Perhaps if they suffered an accident." Another board member said smiling.

"It would take care of our problems."

Yusei and Crow were outside the hideout with Jaden and Alexis.

"Keep yourselves safe now. You may be citizens , but Kaiba Corp will still have you in their crosshairs." Alexis said.

Yusei nodded.

"Good luck." Jaden said as they went back inside.

Yusei and Crow drove off on their duel runners, driving past countless people.

Inside the Arcadian foundation, Akiza and Sayer saw Yusei on the screen.

"They made it in, how?" Sayer said.

Akiza looked at Yusei with interest.

"How'd you pull that off?" She asked.

Crow and Yusei were driving down the street when they noticed the street they were on was getting less and less full.

"Hey Yusei I'm gonna get something to eat, meet you there?"

"Alright." Yusei said as Crow drove off.

Yusei kept driving when he noticed another duel runner coming up closer and closer to him.

He watched the man carefully until the man out of no where smashed his duel runner into the back of his.

Yusei crashed into the sidewalk, laying on the street unconscious.

A pair of kids approached an unconscious Yusei, both having long green-blue hair.

"It's the guy from the screen, the one who will be in the Fortune cup."

"Let's get him home."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: Mark

* * *

Yusei awoke laying on a couch inside an apartment.

"Ohh my head?" He said as he quickly looked down and saw his puzzle was still in tact.

"Whew."

"Hey Luna he's awake." Yusei heard as he turned to see two kids standing in front of him.

The two kids were the same age , and same size. Both having long Blue-green hair and brown eyes.

They wore matching attire, only different colors.

"Hello." The girl said.

"Uh, hi. Who are you two and what am I doing here?"

"I'm Leo."

"And I'm Luna."

"We're twins, fraternal of course, we found outside our apartment after your duel runner crashed."

Yusei put on a serious face.

"It wasn't crashed, it was attacked." Yusei said as he got up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"Why?"

"They tried to kill me, I won't let you get caught in the crossfire."

"But you can't leave yet. You're one of the Fortune cup contestants." Leo said.

"I am." Yusei said before he realized Luna was the girl he had seen on the screen of contestants.

"You, you're the girl who's also in it."

Luna nervously nodded.

"How old are you kids?" Yusei asked.

"Eleven." Leo said.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out working."

"You're here alone?"

"We've always been here alone." Luna said in a sad tone.

Having lost his own parents at such young age, Yusei felt some sympathy for these kids. Knowing what it was like having an absence of parents.

"How did you get into the cup? Are you even a duelist?"

"Hey we're fine duelists thank you very much, we're both top of our class at the duel academia." Leo said.

"In truth I don't know why I was selected for the cup. I just received a letter last night saying I was randomly selected."

"But in truth there's another reason we need you." Leo said as Luna looked nervous.

"I was uh, drawn to you."

"Drawn to me?"

"I felt something strange about you, something I feel inside myself."

Yusei had no idea what she was talking about, it was at that moment he felt something strange inside himself. At first he thought it might be the puzzle again, but it was something else. He realized he had felt this feeling before. It was almost as if the puzzle and something else were amplifying it.

He saw something on his arm and pulled up his sleeve.

His eyes widened as he saw what almost looked like a glowing symbol of a dragon's head.

"What the hell?"

"You have one too!" Luna shouted as she revealed her own forearm showing the symbol of a dragon's hand.

Yusei was now a bit freaked out.

"You are like me!" She shouted.

"Ok I don't know what's going on, but I'm leaving."

"Please stay!" Luna shouted grabbing his arm.

"I have to meet my friend, we have an important task."

"I've never met someone else like me, you can't leave." Luna said.

"You're a duelist, how about we duel for it." Leo said.

"What?" Yusei said.

"If I win, you stay."

"I'm not dueling you kid."

"What afraid you'll lose."

Yusei gave an irritated look.

"I have more important things to do."

"Chicken, bok bok bok!" Leo said as Luna sweat-dropped.

Yusei gave an irritated look.

"Alright, you asked for it kid." Yusei said as his puzzle glowed and his golden duel disk formed on his arm.

Leo and Luna were in disbelief as this happened.

"How did he?"

Leo took out a duel disk but it fell off his arm.

He put it on again, but it fell off again.

"Darn duel disk." He said as he had to hold it on his arm.

* * *

The three went to the apartment rooftop for more room as they activated their duel disks.

"Duel."

Leo drew.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

A cellphone came out before transforming into a small robot.

(Attack 100: Def 100)

"Celfon let's me roll a dice and if I get an even number I can summon another Morphtronic." A dice formed and rolled, landing on a four.

"Alright , summon Morphtronic Clocken."

A clock robot came out in front of Leo.

(Attack 600: Def 1100)

"I can place a morph counter on him increasing his attack by 500."

(Attack 1100)

"I set one reverse card face down. Turn end."

"He put weak monsters in attack mode. Which means that trap card has to be something bad." Yusei said to himself.

"Summon Stardust apprentice." Yusei said as the silver armored magician girl came out.

(attack 1500: Def 1300)

"Her special effect let's me special summon another level four spell caster. I summon Crusader of Endymion."

Another magician warrior came out and stood beside Stardust apprentice.

(Attack 1900: Def 1200)

"Next I activate Mystical space Typhoon!" Yusei said as he played the card and Leo's face down card shattered.

Leo looked concerned as Luna did as well.

"Attack!" Yusei shouted as he monsters came forward.

"Activate Gadget driver." Leo shouted as he discarded a monster and both his monsters were shifted into defense mode before being destroyed.

"That was close." Luna said.

Yusei set a card face down.

"Turn end."

"My turn, activate machine recovery. I can special summon all machine monsters that were destroyed last turn so long as they can't be used as tributes and have attack points less than 1200." Leo said as both his monsters came back in front of him.

"Summon Morphtronic Videon."

A video tape like machine appeared.

(Attack 1000: Def 1000)

"Activate magic card shadow sneak. By cutting the attack points of all my monsters in half I can allow them to attack you directly."

"What?" Yusei said all three machines came at him.

"Activate reverse card, negate attack." Yusei said as the three monsters attacks' were blocked.

"I'm safe." Yusei said.

Leo gave an irritated look.

"I set two reverse cards face down. Turn end."

"My turn, draw. I summon Metal Warrior Magician in attack mode."

(Attack 1400:Def 2200)

"Attack!" Yusei shouted.

"Activate reverse cards Morphtransition and Block lock."

Two of Yusei's attacks were blocked but Crusader of Endymion kept going.

"Discard computer virus." Leo said as he discarded a monster and Videon was destroyed.

(LPY 3000)

"What?"

"If I discard computer virus I infect a machine monster with less than 1100 attack points. If they are destroyed all their attack is deducted from your life points."

Yusei put a card face down.

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw. I summon Remoten"

Another machine showed up in front of Leo.

(Attack 300: Def 1400)

All of the monsters glowed before Leo Synchro summoned another monster, a large machine dragon.

"Meet Power Tool Dragon."

(attack 2300:Def2500)

"Power dragon attack Stardust apprentice!"

The Dragon came forward and blasted the magician girl as Yusei grunted.

(LPY2200)

"Activate reverse card, call of the haunted."

Stardust apprentice came back onto the field.

"I set down a reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, draw. Activate card of sanctity." Yusei said as they both drew until they had six cards.

Yusei saw his cards and smiled.

"I time to end this."

His monsters glowed before they leapt together and he Synchro summoned Stardust Champion.

(Attack 2800: Def 2400)

Leo and Luna looked concerned.

"Stardust Champion attack!"

The Magician warrior leapt forward slashing the robot dragon apart.

(LPL 3500)

"Activate reverse card, synchro recovery, if a synchro monster is destroyed in battle I can special summon all the monsters that made him." Leo said as his monsters came back.

Yusei smiled activate quick-magic card, de-synchro!"

Leo and Luna's eyes widened as they saw Stardust champion transform back into the three monsters that made him.

"What!?" Leo shouted.

"Attack his monsters."

All three of Yusei's monsters attacked as Leo's life points hit zero.

"I win." Yusei said.

"No." Leo said as they gave a sad look.

Before Yusei could even react Leo and Luna came around him, both grabbing one of his arms.

"Please you can't leave yet."

"Guys."

"Please!" The both shouted with teary eyes.

Yusei sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere in Kaiba corporation, a man entered the board room.

The other members looked at him.

"I understand that Yusei Fudo is still alive."

The board looked nervous.

"Sir."

"No, you should be glad he is. Your incompetence may have worked in our favor." The man said as he approached Jack.

"The card you took from Yusei, now."

Jack nervously took out Stardust dragon and handed it to the man.

"This card is the only one in the world. Why did he have it?"

The others looked nervous.

"I believe that Mr. Fudo is like Mr. Atlas here, and if he is. Then he is exactly the kind of person we want in the Fortune cup. He will not be harmed until I give the approval, is that understood."

"Yes sir."

The man smiled as he sat down at the table across from another man.

"Rest assured Mr. Kaiba all will go according to plan."

* * *

In another location, Akiza was holding a mask in her hand she stared at it for what felt like an eternity.

"Akiza." She heard as she saw Sayer walk up behind her.

"Tomorrow's the big day, the Fortune cup starts. Thanks to Frank's failure it's up to you to lead our moment to victory."

He saw the uneasiness on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sayer, what if the other part of me comes out during the duels, what if I end up doing to them what I did to the others?"

"Akiza, you have nothing to worry about."

She turned to him.

"Sayer, I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't want The Black Rose Witch to come out."

Sayer smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Akiza, you know why we're doing this, we're saving the world from men like Goodwin, men like your father. The ends will justify the means my dear." He said putting his hand on her chin.

* * *

The following morning, Yusei awoke and saw what time it was.

He carefully got up and prepared to leave before he saw Luna and Leo's duel disks.

A few hours later they awoke and saw Yusei was gone.

"He's gone." Luna said sounding sad.

Leo noticed something about their duel disks.

"Hey." He said as he put it on.

"It fits now."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So some more foreshadowing for you guys_

 _Just so you know I have a lot of these chapters written already and could update on a daily basis, but I don't want to overwhelm you guys,_

 _But if you guys really want me to, let me know VIA PM and I will do so_

 _Also in the reviews, please give me details about what you did and didn't like, this is my first Yugioh fanfiction and I'd like to know specifically what to work on._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Black Rose Witch

* * *

Yusei rode his Duel runner down the streets , swerving past some cars before he reached the stadium where the Fortune cup was being held.

Yusei dismounted before he approached the entrance. The two guards staring him down as he revealed his ID to them.

They moved aside as Yusei walked in and found some familiar faces waiting for him.

"Yusei!" Crow shouted as he ran over to him.

"Geez man what happened, I was worried."

"I ran into some trouble, it's taken care of."

"Glad to see you're ok kid." Yusei heard as he saw Bolt and Tenzen with Crow.

"We ran into your friend here." Tenzen said.

"Bolt? Tenzen? What are you guys doing here? Aren't you still on the lamb?"

"Not anymore, everyone in the prison was just cleared for some reason." Tenzen said.

"So we thought we'd come down here and support you two, after all you might get to take that prick Jack Atlas down." Bolt said.

Yusei nodded, glad his friends were here for him.

"Jaden and Alexis wish us both luck. They can't come for obvious reasons."

"We better get set up before the match begins." Yusei said as the two walked into the contestants only area.

Elsewhere in the stadium, Jack was sitting in a room with Lazar and another man with long grayish hair.

"The three of you were assembled here for one reason, to expose the singers to us." The man said as the three duelists nodded.

"Your task is to duel them to the best of their abilities, if they are singers we will be able to detect them. You must do everything in your power to defeat them or we won't draw them out. Am I clear."

"Yes sir." The three duelists said before leaving the room.

The man sat back in his chair with his hands clasped together.

"We have everything we need."

"Mr. Goodwin." Jack asked in interest.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with the Singers you identify?"

Lazar and Goodwin smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere in the back area, Yusei and Crow saw a couch with A muscular man with long hair sitting on it.

He also saw another familiar face.

"Well looks like the others have arrived." The man said as he got up.

"So you're the late entries."

"We are." Yusei said.

"Well I'm afraid none of you will be winning, that honor will belong to me." The man said.

"We'll see about that." Crow said.

"No we won't " He said.

"What's your name?"

"Greiger."

"Yusei."

Yusei then looked over at a kid who looked like Luna and walked over to her.

"Leo what are you doing?" Leo sweat dropped.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Where's Luna?"

"She's here, the thing is she didn't want to compete, so I figured why waste the entry."

"So you're pretending to be Luna."

"Come on , we're twins, who will notice?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Who is that?" Crow asked.

"Luna, she helped me earlier."

Three men walked in.

One was wearing a priest like attire, one wearing Knights armor, and the last had long hair with glasses.

"Hello." Crow said.

They didn't respond.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Geiger asked.

Yusei knew who it was.

They turned as they saw a short man wearing a red coat.

"Please come with me." He said as they were all lead down into the arena.

They saw the stadium was filled to the gill with people.

Waiting near one of the entrances, Akiza gave a nervous looks Sayer kept his hand on her chin.

"Go out there Akiza, win this for us." He brought his head in and whispered to her.

"Let the witch out." She bean to slowly walk onto the field when Yusei and the others saw her.

Yusei and Akiza exchanged glances before she stood beside him

The MC stood in front of all the contestants.

"Ladies and gentlemen today we begin the Fortune cup" He shouted as the crowd let out a harsh applause.

"With us are several of of the finest duelists brought to you for your entertainment and their glory, each will face each other for the chance to challenge the current duel King Jack Atlas , and take his throne."

Yusei turned as he saw Jack standing on the platform above him.

The two gave each other intense glares as Goodwin sat in his private room watching.

He smiled.

"That a boy Jack, bring out the dragons."

In the crowd, Tenzen and Bolt were sitting with Luna who was wearing a hood to keep herself hidden.

"This is exciting." Bolt said.

Elsewhere Alexis and Jaden were watching with their team via several tv screens.

"This is it." Jaden said.

"Those two are are only hope now." Alexis said.

Later that day , Yusei was in the crowd with Crow, Leo, and the others.

"Too bad I don't get to go first." Leo said.

"Right then I'd get to see you lose quickly." Luna said.

"I'm gonna win it all."

"Who's up first anyway?" Crow asked.

"Someone named Gill Randsborg against Akiza Izinski."

"The girl from the Arcadia movement?"

Gill was already on the field and wore knights armor.

Akiza was in the entryway with Sayer beside her.

"This is your first match Akiza, remember what you're dueling for. Remember who you are." He said smiling as Akiza put on a serious face and walked out onto the battlefield.

Goodwin, Lazar, and Jack were watching Akiza as she took the field.

"Time to see if we were right about her." Goodwin said.

"If she's a Singer." Lazar said.

"Not just that, another rumor I've heard about her." Goodwin said.

Yusei also watched her with particular interest.

"Alright let's get this Fortune cup going!" The MC shouted as the audience applauded.

Gill stared down at Akiza as she kept the cold serious look.

"I know who you are girl." Gill said as Akiza didn't respond.

"I was offered a lot of money to expose you, but I don't need the money. I'm a knight, it's my duty to take down someone like you!" Gill shouted as he drew a card.

"I summon masked knight level 3."

A small knight came out with a metal mask on.

(Attack1500:def 800)

"My Masked Knight's special ability allows him to inflict 400 life points damage when he's summoned."

(LPA3600)

Akiza didn't change her intense expression.

"Next I place a reverse card face down. Turn end."

"My turn, draw." Akiza said as she drew.

"I summon Edge Guard in defense mode.)

(Attack 0: Def 2100)

A large spiked hedge formed in front of Akiza.

"I set one reverse card face down, turn end."

"My turn, I activate Masked Knight Level 3's effect, offering him to summon Masked Knight level 5."

A larger Knight appeared in front of Gill.

(Attack 2300:Def 1300)

"Next I summon another Masked Knight level 3."

Another knight appeared.

"Two knights, Akiza's going to lose a lot of life points." Bolt said.

Yusei wasn't convinced as he saw Masked Knight level 5 leaping at Akiza's monster.

"Activate reverse card, Wall of Thorns."

Dozens of spiked roots shot out of the ground entangling Gill's monsters before destroying them.

"What!?" Gill shouted.

"Wall of thorns destroys all attacking monsters who target a plant monster."

Gill grit his teeth.

"Activate Magic card, Level Modulation. You draw two cards and I can bring back my Masked Knight level 5!"

Masked Knight level 5 came back as Akiza drew two cards.

"Turn end."

Akiza drew again.

"I summon Copy plant in attack mode."

(Attack 0:Def 0)

A cross shaped plant came and began to transform into Masked Knight level 5.

"What?" Gill said.

"Copy plant can copy the level of any monster on your side of the field." Akiza said before both her monsters glowed.

Goodwin and Lazar watched in interest.

Her monsters came together as a much larger monster formed behind Akiza.

"Is that?" Lazar said.

Yusei and the rest of the audience were in awe while Sayer grinned.

A massive black and violet dragon with rose petal shaped scales formed behind Akiza, roaring.

(Attack 2400: Def 1800)

"That is that beast!" The MC shouted as Yusei and Luna felt the feeling again in their arms.

"Singer, what did I tell you." Lazar said.

Goodwin smiled and nodded.

"That answers one question, but there's still the other."

Gill looked down at his trap card.

"Go on attack me."

"Activate Black Rose Dragon's effect, destroying all cards on the field."

"What!?"

Black Rose Dragon roared as he unleashed a blast of black rose petals that destroyed everything on the field, including itself.

Gill grunted as he saw Akiza put two cards face down.

"Turn end."

Gill Grunted.

"Activate warrior returning alive." He said as he took Masked Knight level 3 from his graveyard.

"Summon Masked Knight level 3."

(Attack 1500: 800)

"Activate reverse card Black Garden."

A massive garden formed around them.

"Nothing happened, what a waist of a card, Masked Knight attack."

The Knight leapt at Akiza.

"Activate reverse card, Crystal Veil."

A crystal formed and blasted Masked knight, destroying him.

"This card also make you lose half your monsters attack points." Akiza said.

(LPG3250)

Gill grunted as several people in the audience noticed something strange, it was as if losing the life points had actually caused him physical pain.

Sayer and Goodwin smiled seeing this.

"I set a reverse card face down. Turn end."

Akiza drew.

"I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode and set down one reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, I summon another masked Knight level 3, then activate reverse card Level change."

Masked Knight level 2 was offered as Masked knight level 5 came out.

"He brought back his powerful knight." Tenzen said before Yusei noticed the roots of the garden ensure the knight.

"What?" Gill said.

"Black Garden's effect allows me to lower the attack points of any special summoned monster you have by half."

(Attack1150)

Gill grit his teeth.

"My Knight can still weaken your life points!" Gill shouted as he blasted Akiza's life points.

"(LPA2600)

Akiza gave no reaction before Gill noticed a rose form in front of her.

"Every time you special summon a monster I can make a rose token."

(Attack 800: Def 800)

"I set down one reverse card ,Turn end."

"My turn." Akiza said as she drew.

"I summon Lord Poison in attack mode."

(Attack 1500:Def 1200)

"Attack his knight."

Lord poison lunged forward and slashed apart his knight.

"Attack rose token."

Gill was hit again as he nearly fell to his knees.

(LPG2100)

"What's going on out there?" Crow asked as Yusei looked more intensely.

Gill tried to catch his breath.

"I was right about you girl. You are evil, you're the Black Rose Witch!" He shouted as many in the audience began to give frightened looks.

"Black Rose Witch?" Yusei asked.

"You never heard of her?" Luna said.

"The story of the Black Rose witch is a duelist who can actually hurt her opponent using psychic magic. They say she caused misery wherever she went." Bolt said.

Goodwin and Lazar watched smiling.

"So it is the Black Rose Witch after all, this is quite interesting." Lazar said.

Jack came up to them.

"If this is true she must be disqualified."

"Why would I do that?"

"She could hurt someone."

"Sit down." Goodwin said.

"But."

"Now."

Jack sat back down.

"It is the duty of a knight to defeat to defeat you witch! I activate call of the haunted to bring back my Level 5 knight, then I offer him to summon Masked Knight level 7!"

The largest knight appeared on the field before being ensnared by roots.

(Attack 1450)

"Activate his special effect!" Gill shouted as Akiza's life points were hit.

(LPA 1100)

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"Go on attack me, my Martyr flag will double my Knight's attack."

"Activate Black Garden's effects." Akiza said as two more rose tokens appeared.

"Next I activate my Black Garden's effect." Akiza said as her wall of ivy and two rose tokens were destroyed.

Gill's eyes widened as he saw Black Rose Dragon come back behind Akiza and roar.

Many in the crowd also looked afraid.

Gill saw his Knight's attack points return to 2900 and smiled.

"Ha even if she uses his effect again she'll be defenseless."

"Activate Black Rose Dragon's second effect." Akiza said as she removed wall of ivy from the game.

Gill then saw his Knight's attack drop to zero.

"What!?"

The audience also looked horrified as Sayer smiled.

"Destroy him."

"My trap card is useless now!" Gill said nervously.

"Black Rose Dragon , attack."

The Dragon ensnared Masked Knight before blasting him.

"Ahhh!" Gill shouted before he fell over, losing consciousness.

The crowd gave shouts of horror as two paramedics ran down to Gill.

"What a monster." Tenzen said.

"I hope we don't have to face her Yusei." Crow said before he noticed Yusei was gone.

"Yusei?"

As Akiza walked off the battlefield she heard the shouts and scorns from the audience. Her expression didn't change until she got inside the interior halls and saw she was alone.

Akiza had to brace herself against the wall with her eyes clenched shut as she breathed, a tear coming out of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Akiza heard as opened her eyes and saw Yusei standing in front of her.

"You! What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Me, didn't you see my opponent."

"Those paramedics have him, but you got a lot of hate coming out of that field"

"I don't care what those people think of me."

"Then you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Yusei said as Akiza shook before turning to him.

"Why are you here, come to get into my head, use it against me when we duel, if we duel?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, no one should have to go through being spited by so many people. Treating you like you're some kind of monster."

"I hurt that man didn't I."

"Did you mean too?" Yusei asked.

Akiza didn't respond.

"Akiza!" Yusei and Akiza heard as they saw Sayer walk up to them.

"Outstanding match my dear." Sayer said as he took her by the shoulders and walked off with her.

Yusei kept staring at her as she slowly looked back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: Fire

* * *

Inside an Egyptian Palace a number of handmaidens and a Man wearing royal like attire were standing around a young woman who was screaming.

"She's almost ready."

The young man took the young woman's hand.

"You're almost there Mana, one more push."

She screamed again before the man came up with a baby in his hand.

"He's here." The man said as the young woman caught her breath and took the baby in her arms.

* * *

Yusei's eyes shot open as he began breathing deeply covered in sweat.

He saw he was back in the resort near the Fortune cup stadium.

"What kind of dream was that? Yusei said before he realized the man and woman he saw were the same ones he saw from the doorway in Egypt.

"Yusei? He heard as Crow looked over at him.

"Yusei are you ok?"

"Yeah, just uh, had a dream."

"Well we better get some rest. Our matches are today."

Yusei laid his head back down and looked at his Millennium puzzle again.

* * *

Inside a holding cell, a man with shades was watching tv.

"The quarter finals of the Fortune cup continue today, the winner of the cup will go on to face with Duel King Jack Atlas."

The man grinned.

"My time has come."

As a guard walked past the door , it burst open knocking him out.

Later that day Yusei was with Crow and the others at the stadium.

"Looks like Yusei is going up first." Crow said.

"Good luck kid." Greiger said.

Yusei nodded before he saw his duel as a turbo duel.

"A turbo duel, awesome!" Crow shouted.

A few guards were walking through the halls when they saw something a head of them.

"What the?" One said as they came closer and saw a man stripped and knocked unconscious.

"We have a problem."

Inside the stadium track, Yusei walked out onto the track towards his duel runner as his friends watched from the stands.

"We have Shira against former Satellite Yusei Fudo." Upon hearing he was a Satellite, the crowd went silent, many giving him nasty looks or booing him.

Akiza and Sayer were also watching, and Akiza looked with particular interest at his reception.

As Yusei got closer he noticed his opponent grin before whipping off his rope revealing a man shades and flaming orange hair.

Many in the crowd gasped.

"Who is that?" Crow asked..

"Hunter Pace, the former Duel king before Jack beat him."

Hunter looked up at the box with Goodwin, Lazar, and Jack.

"I'm coming for you Atlas, I'm gonna win back my title!"

"Him! Send the guards!" Lazar started.

"No, let it play out." Goodwin said as Jack and Lazar gave uneasy looks.

Goodwin just smiled.

Yusei climbed onto his duel runner before placing his deck inside.

Many in the audience gave uneasy looks.

"Yusei's really going through with it, this guy's a psycho." Leo said.

"Yusei can handle himself." Crow said.

Speed world was played as the two duel runners began moving.

"Let me start. I summon Burning Skull Head in attack mode."

(Attack 1000: Def 800)

"Then I place three cards face down, turn end."

"My turn, draw." Yusei said as he looked at his hand.

"Three cards face down, I'll bet one is some kind of trap, but this card shouldn't have a problem." Yusei said to himself.

"Summon Magician's Vanguard!" Yusei shouted as another magician soldier wearing dark green armor and wielding a flail came out.

(Attack 1600: Def 1200)

"Trap cards don't work on Vanguard so I should be safe. Vanguard attack!" Yusei shouted as his Magician warrior leapt forward with his flail twirling.

"Activate reverse card, Zero Guard."

Burning Skull head's attack went to zero as Vanguard's attack landed.

(LPH2400)

However, Yusei saw Burning Skull head was still there.

Hunter smiled.

"Zero guard keeps my monster safe, now I activate Doom accelerator!"

Yusei noticed Hunter lost no speed counters, in fact he gained three, moving up and past Yusei while sticking out a finger at him.

"I set one reverse card, turn end." Yusei said.

As Hunter drew both their speed counters went up.

"I activate Speed Spell- Summon Speeder, it let's me special Summon Skull base, then I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Skull Flame!"

A much larger skeleton wearing a flaming cloak came out over Hunter.

(Attack 2600: Def 2000)

"2600 attack!" Tenzen shouted.

"Since I summoned Skull base, I get to draw another card. Now destroy his Vanguard."

Yusei grit his teeth as his monster was blasted and destroyed.

(LPY 3000)

He also lost a speed counter , making him slow down.

"Finally I activate my final face down card Speed booster. I can inflict damage to you based on how many speed boosts I have. So since you have no monsters out on the field." Hunter said as Yusei was hit again.

(LPY 2500)

"My turn, draw. Activate reverse card, call of the Haunted." Yusei said as Magician's Vanguard came back.

"I sacrifice Magician's Vanguard to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The crowd looked shocked as they saw the Dark Magician girl form over Yusei and then wink.

"Geez how many rare cards does Yusei have?" Crow asked.

"That's the dark magician girl!" Leo said blushing.

"Oh grow up." Luna said.

Yusei felt a strange feeling when his monster entered the field. It was weird, why did he feel attached to this card in particular.

(Attack 2000:Def 1700)

"Next I activate Magic formula."

Yusei lost a speed counter as a book formed in front of Dark Magician girl and he began reading.

Hunter saw her attack points rise to 2700.

"Attack Skull Flame!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Speed boosters other effect, blocking your attack." Hunter said grinning.

Dark magician girl tried to blast Skull Flame but a barrier blocked it.

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

Hunter was moving far faster than Yusei and was getting close to lapping him.

He grinned again as he drew another card.

"I play Speed Spell Accelerate draw." Hunter said as he drew two cards.

"Next I'll Play Speed Spell, end of the Storm, this destroys all monsters on the field and deals 300 points of damage for each one."

Skull Flame shattered as both players lost life points.

(LPH 2100)

(LPY2200)

Yusei quickly discarded a card.

A green veil formed over Dark magician girl as the blast hit her.

When the blast cleared Dark magician girl was still there.

"What?" Hunter said.

Yusei smiled.

"I discarded Magicians protector , it allows me to prevent one of my monsters from being destroyed by a card effect."

"Dark Magician girl is safe." Leo said in relief.

"It doesn't matter, I remove Skull Flame from play to summon Speed King Skull Flame."

A larger flaming skeleton centaur appeared over Hunter.

(Attack 3000:Def 2300)

"Now I activate my Speed Booster's effect."

(LPY1800)

"Attack his Dark magician girl!"

"Activate reverse card, negate attack!"

As Speed King Skull Flame unleashed a blast, a barrier formed over Dark Magician girl protecting her.

"Alright I activate his effect , inflicting 400 damage for every skull head in my graveyard."

(LPY 1400)

"Turn end."

"My turn, Draw." Yusei said as the audience watched him closely.

"If he doesn't pull something off this turn he'll lose." Bolt said.

"Yusei always pulls it off." Crow said.

Akiza was also watching closely.

"You better not lose." She whispered.

Yusei looked at his hand.

"I activate monster reincarnation." Yusei said sacrificing a speed counter to bring back magician's Vanguard to his hand by discarding another card.

"Next I summon My Stardust Apprentice."

Stardust apprentice came out and stood by Dark magician girl.

(Attack 1500:Def 1300)

"Next I activate her effect , letting me special summon my Crusader of Endymion."

Crusader came out and stood beside Stardust Apprentice.

(Attack 1900:Def 1200)

Stardust apprentice and Dark Magician girl glowed before they leapt together.

"I use Dark magician girl and Stardust apprentice to Synchro summon Stardust Sage!"

A slightly older version of the Dark Magician girl appeared with a silver version of her normal attire, and a full size staff topped with a crystal sphere.

(Attack 2600:Def 2000)

"Ha what good will she do you?"

Yusei smiled as Hunter saw her attack go up to 3200.

"What?"

"Stardust apprentice gains 600 attack for every Dark magician in my graveyard."

"But you don't have one in your." Hunter started before he remembered Monster Reincarnation.

"The card you sent to your graveyard!"

Yusei nodded.

"Stardust Sage attack!"

Stardust Sage leapt up and blasted Speed King Skull Flame , destroying him.

Hunter began to slow down.

(LPH1900)

"Crusader attack his life points directly."

"No!" Hunter shouted as Crusader blasted him.

(LPH0)

Hunter was moving so fast that the abrupt drop in life points caused him to crash.

"That's it, the match is over!" The MC shouted as the audience looked shocked, a Satellite beating the former champion.

Many began applauding as two guards came and picked up Hunter, dragging him away.

Goodwin, Lazar, and Jack were watching.

"He didn't bring out his signer." Lazar said.

"No , perhaps because he doesn't have his dragon." Goodwin said looking back at Jack.

"No matter, we know he is one. That's fine for now, perhaps later." Goodwin said as Jack looked relieved.

Yusei stopped and saw the audience cheering for him.

Akiza turned and walked away.

"Alright Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Looks like he'll be proceeding on." Greiger said.

As Yusei walked through the interior he noticed Akiza walking in the other direction.

She said nothing, just gave a quick glance at him.

"I thought you dueled well." Akiza heard as she stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"Yesterday, I never told you that I thought you dueled well."

"Of corse I did, I won didn't I."

"I just thought you should know I thought you did well." Yusei said as Akiza tightened her fist and walked off.

* * *

Soon after Crow went up against his opponent and won, then Leo was on the battlefield dueling Greiger.

Yusei and the others were watching and noticed that Greiger was dueling particularly ruthlessly.

"Geez Greiger is taking this seriously." Crow said.

Leo was freaking out, he was only down to 800 life points.

He had his Gadget Hauler not he field with 2900 attack points and if he attacked he would win.

In their box, Goodwin and Lazar were watching.

"No dragon from her, and no signs of a signer." Lazar said.

That was when Goodwin realized something.

"Wait a minute, bring up her file."

Lazar quickly went and got it.

"Here we are Luna Takahashi, 11 years old, one twin brother." Lazar said before it hit him.

"That's not Luna, it's her brother in disguise." Goodwin said.

"Attack!" Leo shouted.

"Activate Delta Reactor!" Greiger shouted as sent his three monsters tot he Graveyard and summoned a massive flying fortress monster.

"Flying Fortress Sky Fire!"

(attak:3000 : Def 2500)

"Ahh!" Leo shouted.

"I activate his effect, discarding one card to destroy your Gadget Hauler."

A blast from Sky Fortress Blasted Gadget Hauler, destroying him.

"Attack his life points directly." Greiger said as his monster blasted Leo, finishing off his life points.

"We have our winner." The MC said as the audience applauded.

Leo fell to his knees as Greiger walked off.

He had a serious face on and ran into Yusei and Crow.

"What?" He said.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You were dueling pretty intensely out there, she's just a kid you know." Yusei said.

"My reasons are my own."

Greiger entered Goodwin's office, standing before him.

"I won."

"You did, but I'm afraid your task wasn't accomplished."

"What?"

"It appears that the girl wasn't a girl after all. But her brother."

"We had a deal!"

"Our deal was that you expose the signers to me, you haven't done so. But lucky for you Fudo won, your next round match is against him. Expose him as a signer, and I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Greiger sighed before he walked off.

Goodwin sat down before he got on his computer, another man appearing on the screen.

"Goodwin, what's the status of the tournament?"

"Well, it hasn't exactly gone off as planned sir. So far we've only revealed a single signer."

"How disappointing, you assured me this plan of yours would work."

"It will sir, the tournament has only just begun."

"My plans require the signers Goodwin. Don't disappoint me."

Goodwin took a deep breath as he looked back at Lazar.

"Get the professor, if Leo was here, then his sister must be as well."

"Yes sir."

Jack sat back feeling uneasy about what he may have gotten himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Pain

* * *

Yusei was watching Crow as he dueled his opponent.

The match was close, Crow only having five hundred life points left and his opponent 1300.

"I use Blackwing Blizzard , Blackwing Dawn,and Blackwing Fane to Synchro summon my Black-Winged Dragon!" Crow shouted as his massive fathered black dragon appeared.

Yusei, Jack, Luna, and Akiza all felt the same sensation inside them as Lazar and Goodwin smiled.

"Singer detected, he did it."

Goodwin nodded.

"Attack!" Crow shouted.

"Activate reverse card, Ring of Destruction!"

A ring of grenades formed around Black-Winged Dragon's neck before exploding.

Both duelists grunted as their life points hit zero.

"A tie?" Crow said.

"The match has ended in a Tie, neither Duelist will continue."

"What!?" Crow shouted.

The audience seemed upset as Yusei also looked disappointed.

Yusei met with him in the hall.

"Crow you ok?"

""Sigh" I thought I could win it Yusei. I was wrong."

"You did your best Crow. It just wasn't in the cards."

""Sigh" It's up to you know Yusei, you have to win for everyone back home and everyone in New Domino City."

Yusei nodded.

Elsewhere Goodwin was with Lazar and Jack.

"Another Singer identified. Looks like we can breath again." Lazar said.

" We just have two more to identify." Goodwin said.

"What of the one's we already ID'd?" Lazar asked.

"Only one is still in the Tournament. Perhaps we can use her to our advantage."

"And the Luna girl?"

"The professor will take care of her." Goodwin said.

Crow was sitting back with the others in the stands.

"Who's next anyway?"

"Some guy called Commander Koda against the Black Rose Witch." Leo said.

"You mean Akiza."

"I mean the Black rose witch."

In the entryway to the battlefield, Akiza was about to walk out , but had an uneasy look on her face.

"Akiza, are you ready?"

She turned to see Sayer standing there.

"I."

"You did so well in your last battle, doing so again should be no trouble for you."

"Sayer, I."

"Akiza, you're thinking too much about it. You're afraid of the Black Rose Witch." Sayer said as he took out her mask.

"But the truth is, it's who you are. Don't fight her anymore, embrace her." Sayer said smiling as Akiza's expression changed.

Yusei saw Akiza walk onto the battlefield as the crowd began to boo and shout horrible things at her.

Her opponent wore a collared sweater vest with glasses. He had purple eyes and long green hair with a menacing grin on his face.

"So you're the Black Rose Witch. I was actually expecting more."

Akiza didn't respond.

"Let this duel begin!" The MC shouted.

Inside their box, Lazar and Goodwin watched closely.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, she's the most dangerous of all the Singers."

Goodwin smiled.

"I would like to know the full extent of her power, Koda can help me do so. If he perishes as a result, it's no consequence to us." Goodwin said.

"Duel."

"I summon Violet Witch in attack mode."

(Attack 1100: Def 1200)

"Next I activate Black Garden. Then set a reverse card, turn end."

Koda smiled when he saw the card he drew.

"I summon a monster in defense mode. Then I set a reverse card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw." Akiza said.

"I activate swift strike. If I have a monster with less than 1200 attack points on the field and you have only one monster, I can attack you directly."

Akiza's monster leapt over the set monster and hit Koda directly.

Koda grunted as he felt an immense amount of pain.

(LPK2900)

Many in the audience looked horrified.

Despite this, Koda gave an evil grin looking at Akiza.

"Activate reverse card, Crime and Punishment."

Violet Witch shattered as Akiza looked surprised.

"How about that witch, now you're all alone. Kind of like you were at Duel academy."

Akiza's eyes widened as Koda realized he hit a nerve.

"Do you remember your days there, sitting in the back of the class, sitting alone at the tables at lunch, oh or how you didn't even have a roommate. The other students were so afraid of you, even the teachers were afraid of you. But why wouldn't they be, after all they could see you for what you really, are. A witch."

Akiza gave an angry expression.

"Activate Violet Witch's effect, adding a monster to my hand.

"Activate Crime and punishment."

"What?"

"It has another effect?!"

Koda nodded.

"It lets me summon my Black Soul agent in defense mode."

A shadowy man in a suit appeared in defense mode.

(Attack 0:Def 0)

"His effect lets me regain my lost life points." Koda said.

(LPK4000)

"I summon Phoenixian Seed."

(Attack 400:Def 0)

A rose token appeared.

(Attack 800:Def 800)

"Next I activate Rose flame."

Koda lost more life points as he grunted in pain.

(LPK3500)

"Turn end."

"Hmm, how interesting. Activate Silent destruction, I name a monster that might be in your deck, if I'm right half its attack is lost from your life points. Let's see, how about Black Rose Dragon."

Akiza gave an irritated look.

(LPA2800)

"It doesn't stop there either, that monster is sent to your graveyard."

Akiza gave a very enraged look , taking her Black Rose Dragon out and putting it in her graveyard.

"He destroyed her Dragon." Crow said.

Many in the audience gave excited expressions seeing this.

"Next I summon Dark murderer in defense mode. Then I set one reverse card"

(Attack 300: Def 100)

A man in a black hood appeared in defense mode.

"Your precious Dragon is gone. Gone like everything else in your life, anything you ever cared about. Like that dog hid in your dorm, gone, that special deck you made just for you, taken by other girls in your part of the dorm, ripped apart. How about your sister."

Akiza's eyes widened.

"Taken from you, but by whom."

Yusei was getting concerned now.

"My turn, draw!" Akiza shouted.

"Activate Phoenixian seed, summoning Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

A large plant monster came out in front of Akiza.

(attack 1100)

Another rose token appeared on Akiza's field and Rose Flare activated again.

(LPK3000)

He grunted again.

Many in the crowd looking terrified.

"I activate my Cluster's effect."

Two rose tokens were destroyed as Koda lost more life points.

(LPK 1900)

"Stop!" Someone shouted as Koda fell to know knees.

He smiled.

"Activate Black Soul agent's effect."

(LPK 2200)

"I set one reverse card down, turn end."

"My turn, draw. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Mad Profiler in attack mode."

A man in green with a book came out before he transformed into a monstrous large version of himself.

"I activate his effects sending these two cards to the graveyard to destroy your monster and your field spell."

"What!?" Akiza said.

Koda smiled again as his monster's attack went up.

(Attack 2600)

"Attack her life points directly!"

Akiza screamed as she was hit by Koda's monster.

(LPA200)

"Ha ha ha ha!" Koda shouted as Yusei and the others heard cheers of joy from the audience.

"Do you hear that witch? They take joy in your suffering, because they know you cause suffering wherever you go. Why do you think you've been alone, you're a witch , a monster! Everyone around you knows it. Even your own father!"

Yusei's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Did you ever wonder why he sent you away to boarding school. Why he he abandoned you? Because even he knew you were a monster, nobody wants you, not even your own father!" Koda laughed.

Yusei felt a powerful presence now.

Sayer grinned as he saw this.

"You fool, you've done it now."

Yusei saw a metal hair curler fall out of Akiza's hair, allowing her very long bangs to fall out and over her face and around her head.

A black and violet aura began to form around her as Koda gave a frightened look.

Akiza's eyes began to glow violet and black as she took out a white mask and put it on her face.

"The White Rose Witch." Goodwin said.

"Activate reverse card." Akiza said , her voice sounding slightly altered.

"Sprout. If I lose over 2000 life points, I can special summon one monster. Blue Rose Dragon."

A small blue plant dragon formed in front of her.

(Attack 1600: Def 1200)

"Activate magic card, harvest. By sacrificing a monster I can gain half his attack in life points."

(LPA 1000)

"Next I activated Blue Rose Dragon's effect, when he goes to the graveyard I can special Summon Black Rose Dragon from the Graveyard."

"What!" Koda shouted.

The audience looked terrified as they saw the massive dragon come back behind Akiza.

"Activate Black Rose Dragon's effect , removing Phoenician seed to reduce your monster's attack."

Koda saw his monster's attack hit zero and looked horrified.

"No stop!" Koda shouted.

"Black Rose Dragon, Attack."

Koda shook and the audience watched in horror as Black Rose Dragon blasted and destroyed Koda's monster, finishing off his life points.

When the dust cleared, Koda was on the ground, his cloths torn up and his body charred.

Two paramedics ran out as the audience kept screaming at Akiza, who walked off the stage.

"Hmp so that's the true extend of her power. I'm impressed." Goodwin said as Sayer gave an evil smile.

"The Witch is finally free. Ha ha ha."

"Yusei can you believe this. Yusei?" Crow asked.

Akiza removed her mask as she stumbled and nearly fell over, someone grabbed her and helped her get back onto her feet.

"Ohh thanks Sayer." Akiza said before she saw it wasn't Sayer.

"You." Akiza said as she pulled herself away from Yusei.

"What did you do out there?"

She gave an irritated look.

"I gave him what he deserved."

"You almost killed him."

"Good." Akiza said.

"You can't possibly be saying that you enjoy hurting others do you."

"What if I do? What does it mean to you, you don't know me at all."

"I know you're a girl who feels alone, hated by everyone around her. But I also know that there's more to you than Witch."

"You know nothing." Another voice said as Yusei saw Sayer approach them.

"Come Akiza." He said as she walked away with him, looking back at Yusei before Sayer turned her head back.

Yusei tightened his fist and gave an intense look at Sayer.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 : Semifinals

* * *

Goodwin was inside his box/office with Lazar and Jack.

"Only two potential signers remains, the professor can handle Luna, Greiger must expose Yusei." Lazar said.

"Indeed."

Lazar looked at Goodwin.

"Just out of curiosity, do you plan on keeping your end of the bargain if he succeeds."

"If he fails, he dies, if he succeeds, he dies. The man is nothing to me, he's a tool, an expendable."

Greiger was in the contestant area going over his deck.

He held it to his head.

"Give me strength, give me strength to save my people."

He got up and left the room.

As he left he saw Yusei waiting for him.

"Looks like we're facing each other."

"I won't lose."

"What is this about?" Yusei said as Greiger stopped.

"I'm dueling for more than myself."

"What then?"

"My people." Greiger said before he walked off.

* * *

Akiza and Sayer were watching as Greiger and Yusei took the track by their duel runners.

"Whoever wins here will be your next victim me dear."

"It doesn't matter who wins."

Crow and the others were watching Yusei as he took his Duel runner.

"If Yusei wins he goes against the Black Rose Witch." Bolt said.

"This guy is tough. Yusei needs to be careful." Leo said.

Yusei looked over at Greiger again before the MC spoke.

"The last semifinal match is about to begin, whoever wins here will face The Black Rose Witch in the finals." The MC shouted as Yusei and Greiger put in their decks in their Duel runners.

They both played speed world before they began racing across the track in opposite directions.

"Duel!"

"I"ll start by summoning a monster in defense mode. Then I'll set one reverse card, turn end."

Yusei drew as his speed counter went up.

"I summon Breaker The Magical warrior!" Yusei said as the Magician soldier came out.

(Attack 1600:Def 1000)

"Activate Breaker's effect." Yusei said as Greiger's set card shattered.

"Breaker attack!"

Breaker leapt forward slashing apart Greiger's face down monster.

"Activate my monster's effect." Greiger said as another monster appeared face down.

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, draw." Greiger said as his and Yusei's speed counters went up.

"I sacrifice my monster to summon my Summon Reactor."

A large robot with propellers on its shoulders came out.

(Attack 2000: Def 1400)

"Attack his Breaker!"

"Activate reverse card, raigeki break!" Yusei shouted as he discarded one card from his hand.

A blast of lightening flew at Greiger's monster only for it to bounce off him.

"What?"

"I discard trap springer! If I discard him I can prevent a monster of mine from behind destroyed by a trap, so long as they don't attack!" Greiger shouted , sounding very intense.

"Geez he's taking this seriously." Bolt said.

"Yeah." Crow said.

"My turn, draw." Yusei said.

"Activate pot of greed." Yusei said as he drew two more cards.

"I summon Metal Warrior Magician in defense mode and switch Breaker to defense mode. Turn end."

(Attack 1400:Def 2200)

"Activate Summoner's effect." Greiger said as Summon Reactor blasted Yusei.

(LPY3200)

Yusei lost a speed counter as Greiger kept his intense look.

"Attack his Breaker."

"Activate Metal Warrior Magician's effect." Yusei said as Greiger saw his monster change his attack to Metal warrior Magician.

"What are you doing!" Summoner hit Metal Warrior Magician and was forced back.

(LPG3800)

"Metal warrior forces all enemy monsters to attack him."

Greiger lost a speed counter.

"I summon Spell Reactor in attack mode."

(Attack 1200: Def 900)

"Then I activate the speed spell, no target. The equip monster can't be targeted for an attack so long as I have another monster on the field, but can't attack ether." Greiger said as a a flying machine came out beside him.

(Attack 1200: Def 900)

Yusei drew and saw he still had nothing to defeat Summon Reactor. But if he summoned another monster of played another spell card he'd lose more life points.

"I set one reverse card. Turn end." Yusei said.

"My turn, draw. Summon infiltration machine." Greiger said as a mannequin like robot appeared on Yusei's side of the field.

(Attack 300: def 100)

"Mannequin can't be attacked by me, but every turn he stays on your side of the field he slashes two hundred of you life points. Then there's my Summoner's effect!" Greiger shouted as Yusei lost more life points.

(LPY2200)

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, Draw." Yusei said before he saw what card he had.

"Finally."

"My mannequin's effect slashes your life points not just on my turn, but every turn!"

(LPY2000)

"Come on Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Beat this guy good!" Leo shouted.

"You just mad because he beat you." Luna said as Leo looked embarrassed.

"I sacrifice your Mannequin to summon Chaos Command Magician." Yusei said as a green armored magician came out.

(Attack 2400: Def 1900)

"Attack Summon reactor!"

"My summon reactor can negate a monster's attack!"

Yusei smiled.

"My Chaos Command Magician is immune to monster effects."

"What?!" Greiger shouted as his Duel runner rode right past Yusei's as his Magician blasted and destroyed his Summon reactor.

(LPG3400)

Yusei's other monsters had also been switched to attack mode.

"Attack him directly!"

Greiger shouted as his life points were slashed to 1600.

Despite Yusei being a Satellite, many in the crowd began to cheer.

"Alright Yusei!" Crow shouted.

Goodwin and Lazar kept watching.

"Bring out his signer." Goodwin said.

"Activate reverse card! Scrap metal!" Greiger shouted as his two machines came back.

"Greiger , you're taking this so seriously. Why?" Yusei said as he saw the intensity in Greiger's expression.

"I have no choice, my people, the fire. Goodwin told me I had to beat you if I wanted to save them."

"What?" Yusei said.

"I summon trap reactor and activate Delta Reactor!" Greiger shouted as his three monsters were offered and a much larger one came out.

"Oh no, he's in trouble now." Leo said as Flying Fortress Sky Fire came out.

(Attack 3000: Def 2500)

"I discard this card to destroy your Chaos Command magician, and now that Your Metal magician is in attack mode , you'll wish he didn't have that effect!" Greiger screamed as Fortress blasted Chaos Command Magician then flew over Metal magician and unleashed a rain of fire down on him.

Yusei grunted as he lost two speed counters and his life points went down.

(LPY400)

"Turn end." Greiger said.

"Yusei!" Crow shouted as the others looked concerned.

"Now I win!" Greiger shouted.

"My turn, draw. No no you lose" Yusei said as he discarded a card and activated a trap card.

"Activate reverse card, Spell gather. By removing two spell cards from my deck I can add two to my hand."

"Activate SKY FIRE's effect!" Greiger shouted before his Fortress was covered in a green veil and stopped.

"What?"

"I discarded Magician's curse. By doing so your monster loses any effect they have for one turn." Yusei said as he removed two spell cards from his deck and drew two more.

"Activate Advanced Summoning art!" Yusei said as he lost a speed counter.

Yusei sent two monsters in his deck to the graveyard as a ritual appeared on the field.

Greiger's eyes widened as he saw a monster come out of the light.

"I ritual Summon Magician of Black Chaos!" Yusei shouted as the blue faces black ruled Magician came out with his long staff and long black hair.

In the center of his headpiece was a five pointed red star.

(Attack 2800:Def 2600)

"Magician of Black Chaos, this boy's deck is like a treasure chest!" Tenzen shouted.

"Ha a lot good that will do you!" Greiger shouted.

"I have one more speed counter, and one more spell card, Book of Secret arts." Yusei said as he equipped Magician of Black Chaos with the spell book.

(Attack 3100)

"What!?" Greiger shouted.

"Now it ends. Magician of Black Chaos Attack!"

"No!" Greiger shouted as Magician of Black Chaos raised his hand as a black blast of magic flew out and hit Greigor's titan, shattering it.

"Breaker , finish this."

Breaker leapt forward, slicing Greiger , dropping his life points to zero.

Greiger's Duel runner stopped.

"We have our winner!" The MC shouted before the audience applauded.

"Greiger." Yusei said as he stopped beside him.

Greiger was shaking.

"No, no!" Greiger shouted as he turned his Duel runner back on and drove down the track at top speed.

"Greiger!" Yusei shouted.

"What's he doing?" Lazar asked before they saw him drive at the ramp.

Greiger drove up the ramp and through the air at Goodwin and Lazar.

"Ahhh!" Lazar shouted as the duel runner smashed into the room.

Yusei and the crowd were in disbelief.

Several guards and medics ran up.

Jack got up rubbing his head as he saw Goodwin standing over Greiger.

"You, you lied to me, you used me." Greiger said.

Goodwin adjusted his tie.

"I did, I never intended to help your people. Who do you think it was who started that fire?"

Greiger's eyes widened as two guards came in.

Yusei met with the others later on the edge of the battlefield.

"Yusei there you are." Crow said.

"Any news?" Yusei asked.

"They say the cup is still on."

"Alright folks we have our two finalists, Satellite boy Yusei Fudo and the Black Rose Witch!" The MC shouted.

Sayer smiled.

"It looks like your next victim is chosen." Sayer said as Akiza looked down at Yusei who similarly looked up at her.

The two giving each other intense looks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shadow game

* * *

Luna and the others were heading back to the stands to prepare for Yusei's match.

"I'm scared for Yusei, he has to go up against the Witch." Luna said.

"If anyone can beat her, it's Yusei." Crow said as they passed the bathroom.

"Hold on I have to go." Luna said.

After she went inside, a man followed her inside.

She thought she heard footsteps and turned to see a man wearing a professor's attire.

"Hello Luna, may I have a word with you."

Goodwin was speaking with another man over the computer.

"All but two signers have been identified sir, and we're close with the last two."

"Good, very good. Don't let me down Goodwin."

Goodwin got up with Lazar and watched as the match got underway.

"Perhaps the Witch will show us if he is a signer."

"Perhaps, we shall see."

* * *

Sayer was with Akiza in the hallway.

"This is it, defeat him and you'll face Jack. You'll become Duel queen."

"The Arcadia movement will be closer to saving the world."

Sayer smiled.

"Indeed my dear."

Akiza looked nervous.

"Sayer, do I have to bring out the Witch. I."

"Akiza, the Witch is who you are. Don't hide from her, she is what will save us all." Sayer said as Akiza felt the sensation inside her.

She gave a cold look and nodded.

* * *

Yusei was outside the battlefield and took a deep breath as he walked out, the audience cheering for him.

Likewise, Akiza came out being booed and yelled at.

"This is it folks, the last battle before our championship. The winner will go on to face Jack!" The MC shouted.

"Come on Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Hey where's Luna?" Leo asked.

Bolt looked around.

"Where is she?"

"Hold on, I'll find her." Bolt said as he got up and left.

Yusei saw Akiza stand across from him.

The two stared intensely at each other.

"So am I dueling Akiza Izinski, or the Black Rose Witch?" Yusei asked.

"They're one and the same."

"Are they?" Yusei asked as Akiza gave a more intense look.

"Alright enough delaying, let's get this match started!" The MC shouted.

"My turn, draw." Akiza said as she drew.

"Activate Black Garden." Akiza said as a large garden appeared around them.

"Next I summon Gigantic Cephalotus in attack mode." Akiza said as she summoned the dinosaur plant.

(Attack 925: def 250)

A rose token also appeared.

(Attack 800:Def 800)

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"Geez she already has such a big start." Tenzen said.

"My turn, draw. Activate Magic card, Mystical space Typhoon!" Yusei shouted as Akiza saw her garden get destroyed.

Several in the crowd began applauding at the sight of this.

"Next I summon Crusader of Endymion."

The Magician Warrior came out in a fighting stance.

(Attack 1900:Def 1200)

"Attack her rose token!" Yusei shouted before his Crusader blasted the rose.

Akiza grunted as she saw her life points drop.

(LPA 3200)

"I set one reverse card, turn end." Yusei said.

"Alright Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"He's got an early lead."

Akiza gave an irritated look.

"My turn, draw. I activate seed of Deception to summon Copy plant."

The cross shaped plant came out and took Crusader's form.

"Next I summon Dark Verger." Akiza said. as another of her monster's appeared.

They both glowed before coming together.

"I use both my monsters to Synchro summon Queen of Thorns!" Akiza shouted as a plant queen appeared in front of her.

(Attack 2200: Def 1800)

"Next I equip her with spike root." Akiza said a root came out of her back.

"Attack Crusader!"

"Activate reverse card, Negate attack!" Yusei shouted before the spiked root smashed his trap card.

"What?" Yusei said.

"Spiked root allows my monster to one time destroy a trap card and inflict 300 damage towards the user."

Queen of Thorns destroyed Crusader of Endymion as Yusei felt the pain of Akiza's effect.

(LPY 3400)

Many in the crowd looked afraid as Yusei grunted.

Sayer smiled.

"Let the witch come out."

Yusei looked back at Akiza.

"You don't seem very happy."

"Of course I am , I hurt you."

"Hurting people makes you happy."

"Does it?"

Akiza's expression became more uneasy.

"Turn end."

"My turn, draw. I summon King's knight."

(Attack 1600: Def 1400)

"Next I activate the Magic card, Desynchro." Yusei said as Queen of Thorns turned back into the two monsters that made her.

"What?" Akiza said.

"King's Knight attack!" King's knight leapt forward and slashed copy plant apart as Akiza shouted, her life points taking a serious beating.

(LPA 1600)

"Ha ha that what you deserve!" Someone shouted as Akiza looked more angry.

"Don't listen to them." Yusei said as Akiza looked at him.

"What?"

"I said don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about."

"Oh come on they're cheering for you."

"No they're cheering against you, because of what they think you are. But you're not what they think you are."

"Yes I am!" Akiza shouted.

"Are you?"

Akiza's expression became more uneasy.

"What is Yusei doing?" Leo asked as Crow looked closer.

"I set one reverse card down, turn end."

"My turn , draw. Activate seed cannon."

A spiked rose came out with a cannon like bloom."

"I sacrifice my monster to summon GigaPlan."

A massive monster venus fly trap monster came out and roared.

"Activate seed cannon's effect, every time a plant monster is summoned you lose 500 life points."

The rose blasted Yusei as he grit his teeth, feeling the pain of her power.

"Hold on Yusei." Crow said.

"Next I activate Gigaplant's special effect, summoning one plant from my graveyard." Akiza said as Gigantic Cephalotus came back out and Yusei's life points were blasted again.

(LPY 2400)

"Attack his king's knight!" Akiza shouted as Cephalotus charged forward hitting and destroying King's knight.

(LPY2250)

Yusei had to hold his side in pain as Gigiaplant prepared to attack.

"Win the duel." Sayer said.

"Activate reverse card!" Yusei shouted as his trap activated.

"Spellbinding circle!"

A large star shaped spell entangled Gigaplant , stopping him in his tracks."

Akiza set one card face down.

"Turn end."

"You turned it around again, I can see why you made it this far."

"I'm the Black Rose Witch, I am feared for a reason."

"That reason is you're misunderstood."

"I'm not miss understood! I told you, I like hurting people!"

"I don't think you do Akiza, I think you're in pain and hurting others is your only way of coping with it."

Akiza's expression got more angry.

"Stop talking and go!"

"What is this fool doing, didn't he see what happened to the last man who antagonized her." Lazar said.

Jack was watching carefully.

"He's not trying to antagonize her."

"Beat the witch!" The crowd kept chanting.

"My turn, draw. I Activate card of Sanctity." Yusei said as both of them drew cards until they had six cards.

"Summon Magician's vanguard." Yusei said as his soldier Magician came out with a flail inland.

"Activate magic card, Book of Secret arts." Yusei said as Vanguard began reading and his attack went up.

(Attack 1900: Def 1200)

"1900." AKiza said nervously.

" Vanguard attack her Cephalotus." Yusei said as Vanguard leapt up.

"Activate reverse card, wall of thorns, destroying all your monsters." Akiza started as a wall of spiked roots flew at Vanguard only to wilt and shatter upon contact.

"What?" Akiza said.

"Any trap card that effects Vanguard is instantly destroyed." Yusei said as Vanguard smashed Cephalotus, destroying him.

Akiza heard the crowd cheer again as her life points went down.

(LPA1550)

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"You enjoy it don't you, enjoy people loving you, even if it's at my expense."

"It looks like I was right." Yusei said.

"What?"

"You do care that people hate you, even if you won't admit it."

Akiza gave a flustered look.

"I don't care!"

"You're not a monster Akiza, you're lonely. I can relate, feeling unwanted by others. Living on your own, without your parents."

Akiza's expression began to change drastically.

"What's he doing?" Leo said.

"He's , he's trying to get through to her." Crow said.

Many in the crowd were also confused.

Goodwin and the others were watching in interest when Goodwin got a call.

"Professor." Goodwin said.

"Mr. Goodwin sir, I've confirmed that Ms. Luna is a signer."

"Excellent, bring her to us and." Goodwin started before he heard something else.

"Hey who are you? Hey what are are you?" The pressor started before Goodwin heard him scream and get attacked.

"Professor? Professor?" Goodwin said.

Elsewhere back in the bathroom, Luna was shaking as Bolt held her in his arms and the professor's head was laying in a toilet with bruises all over his body.

"What kind of man picks on a little girl like that?" Bolt said.

"It's ok Luna we're getting out of here." He said as he carried Luna out of the bathroom.

Back in the battlefield Sayer was getting irritated as he saw Yusei get through to Akiza.

"Akiza, you don't have to do this to yourself."

"You , you don't know me." Akiza said.

"I can tell there's more to you than what you show. You're not just the Black Rose Witch, but you are like a rose. You may have thorns , but beyond them is something beautiful."

Akiza's face turned red.

"No you don't." Sayer said.

"I." Akiza started before she heard Sayer's voice in her head.

"Akiza, you didn't think I'd let some Satellite keep the Black Rose Witch from emerging, did you?"

"Sayer." Akiza said before she screamed, holding her head.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted.

The hair clip fell out again as her long bangs came around her.

When Akiza's head came back up she was wearing her mask again with the black aura around her.

"Akiza is gone, I am the Black Rose Witch." She said as many in the audience looked afraid again.

Sayer smiled.

"Destroy him."

Yusei tightened his fist before he felt a great power inside himself.

"Prepare to die." Akiza said before she saw Yusei's Millennium Puzzle glow and a glowing eye symbol appear on Yusei's forehead.

"You're not Akiza." Yusei said , his voice sounding slightly different.

"You're an evil entity, a manifestation of her hate, her suffering, created through her suffering and her is your prisoner, and I will free her from you Witch."

"How do you plan on doing that?" The Black Rose Witch said before she felt something strange inside her.

"Goodwin we're picking up something powerful from Fudo." Lazar said.

"His signer energy!"

"No, something else."

"What, what have you done?" The Black Rose Witch said.

"I've modified the rules of the match. This is no simple duel anymore, this is a shadow game. For years you've hurt others with your power, now the playing field has been leveled. Every time you lose life points, you will be afflicted by your own power."

"You would do that to Akiza?"

"Not Akiza, you. I activate my Vanguard's other effect" Yusei said as Vanguard unleashed a blast and hit Black Rose Witch.

"If he destroys a trap that was meant to destroy him, you lose 150 life points."

(LPA1400)

Black Rose Witch felt pain that she had never felt before as she grunted and then noticed a part of the mask tear off.

"What?" She said as Sayer saw this.

"What?"

"I've tied your power to the mask, Akiza won't be hurt by the darkness, only you." Yusei said.

"Come on Yusei!" Crow shouted as the crowd cheered.

"I'll make you suffer." Black Rose Witch said as she drew.

"I sacrifice Gigaplant to summon Rose Tentacles." Black Rose Witch said as a massive rose monster with long thorned tentacles came out.

(Attack 2200: Def 1200)

"Next I equip her with Spiked Root."

Yusei grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't use Mirror force with that card out.

"Attack his Vanguard."

Rose tentacles snatched Vanguard before crushing him.

"I also activate my seed Cannon's effect." Black Rose Witch said as Yusei was hit and lost many life points, feeling immense pain all throughout his body, falling to his knees.

"Yusei!" Leo shouted.

(LPY1450)

"Turn end." Akiza said

Bolt came back with Luna, who looked frightened.

"Luna there you are, what happened to you?"

"Some jerk had her wired up to some machine in the bathroom, so I beat the crap out of him." Bolt said.

"Is, is Yusei winning?"

"Not currently, it keeps going back and forth." Crow said.

"My turn, draw." Yusei said as he got back onto his feet.

"I summon Stardust apprentice in attack mode." Yusei said as he summoned the Magician girl.

(Attack 1500: Def 1300)

"Next I activate her effect, brining out Breaker the Magical Warrior." Yusei said as Breaker came out.

(Attack 1900: Def 1000)

"Activate monster reborn!" Yusei shouted as Crusader of Endymion came back from the Graveyard.

"Ohh he's gonna do it!" Crow shouted as Yusei's monsters came together as he Synchro summoned a much more powerful monster.

"Come forth Stardust Champion!" Yusei shouted as the Magician warrior champion came onto the field.

(Attack 2800: Def 2400)

Black Rose Witch could heard the crowd applause for Yusei.

"Attack her monster." Yusei said before Stardust champion leapt forward, slicing apart her monster.

Black Rose Witch screamed in pain as a large portion of her mask was torn off.

"No, no." Sayer said

(LPA800)

"Turn end." Yusei said, feeling confident as he still had Mirror force on the field.

"I know Akiza's still in there, I will bring her out."

"We'll see. My turn, draw." Black Rose Witch said very intensely.

"Activate monster reborn, summoning Gigaplant." She said as he monster came back.

"What good will that do her, unless!" Yusei said as Black Rose Witch placed another monster not he field.

"Summon Copy plant."

Another copy plant appeared as her two monsters glowed.

"She isn't." Leo said.

The two monsters came together.

"She is!"

Yusei and the crowd watched in horror as Black Rose Dragon formed behind Akiza and roared.

(Attack 2400: Def1800)

The Seed cannon blasted Yusei again.

(LPY950)

Yusei braced himself.

"Now you are destroyed. Black Rose Dragon destroy everything." Akiza said as her dragon unleashed her rose petals all across the battlefield, destroying every card.

Yusei grunted.

"Activate torn out by the roots. If every card on my opponent's side of the field I can remove from play every card in their graveyard."

"What!" Yusei said.

"That's not all, I can also special summon one level 4 or lower monster so long as they don't attack and I can't normal summon next turn. I chose Blue rose dragon." Akiza said as the small blue dragon appeared

(Attack 1600: Def 1200)

"Now what does Yusei do, she's destroyed his chances of winning." Luna said.

"Yusei isn't done yet." Crow said.

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, draw." Yusei said as he drew.

"Activate Pot of Greed." Yusei said as he drew two more cards.

His eyes widened as he looked at the three cards in his hand.

"This could still work. I activate the effect of Watapon, allowing me to special summon it to the field." Yusei said as a small pink fluff appeared in defense mode.

(Attack 200: Def 300)

"That's it?" Leo said.

"Oh kid." Bolt said.

"That's all you have for me, how disappointing." Black Rose Witch said as she drew.

"Destroy his pathetic monster." She said as her Blue rose Dragon blasted and destroyed Watapon.

"Activate magic card, Fragrance Storm, destroying one plant monster, my Blue rose dragon."

"That means." Yusei said as Black Rose Witch nodded.

Black Rose Dragon roared as he came back onto the field behind Black Rose Witch.

(Attack 2400: Def 1800)

"Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Ha ha ha! End this." Sayer shouted.

"Black Rose Dragon attack his life points directly."

Yusei braced himself as he was blasted by the massive dragon.

However, when the smoke cleared, Yusei looked unharmed.

"What!?" Black Rose Witch shouted as Yusei smiled holding Kuribo in his hand.

"Kuribo!" Luna shouted.

Yusei discarded Kuribo , reducing his damage to zero.

"You bought yourself one more turn, it won't save you." Black Rose Witch said.

"Akiza, if you can hear me, I want you to know that you've given me a great challenge. I have great respect your you as a duelist. I also want you to know that I'm going to save you now."

"What! You have one card in your hand and all the monsters in your graveyard are destroyed," Black Rose Witch said.

Yusei smiled.

"This one card is a card I drew at the start of the game. An ace I hid up my sleeve, a powerful monster that can only be summoned under certain conditions. If set up right and played up at the right time, this monster can win you the duel. I saved him for a moment like this, and I have everything ready to summon him."

"You have no monsters on the field, none in your graveyard!" Black Rose Witch shouted.

"Wrong, I have two. Watapon and Kuribo. Light , dark." Yusei said.

"Light, Dark?" Jack said.

Yusei held up his card.

"I remove Kuribo and Watapon from he game to summon the ultimate soldier!" Yusei shouted as he put the card on his duel disk.

"Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" He shouted as the audience was in disbelief.

"What!" Sayer shouted.

"That's , thats's one of the rarest cards in all of duel monsters!" Tenzen shouted shaking.

"Yusei." Crow said.

A huge muscular soldier, wearing fierce dark blue and golden armor with large shoulder spikes and long brown hair coming out of the back of his helmet.

(Attack 3000: Def 2500)

"No, no!" Black Rose Witch shouted.

"Black Luster Soldier attack!"

Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning leapt up, using his legendary sword to slice Black Rose Dragon's head off.

Black Rose Witch screamed as most of her remaining mask was torn off.

(LP200)

"Akiza I'm going to free you now."

"What?"

"Black Luster Soldier has a special ability, if he destroys a monster in combat he can attack again."

"What?"

The crowd uproared in applause.

"End this." Yusei said as Black Luster Soldier leapt into Black Rose Witch, slashing her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"No!" Sayer shouted.

Black Rose Witch fell to her knees as Yusei walked over to her.

She slowly looked up at Yusei.

"I will not be destroyed!" She screamed as the mask began to reform and she stood up with her arms out.

The eye symbol reappeared on Yusei's forehead.

"You have lost the Shadow game, be gone." Yusei said as The dark aura around her faded.

"Ahhh!" Black Rose Witch shouted before the mask disintegrated entirely.

Yusei no longer felt the Black Rose Witch inside Akiza.

She almost blacked out and fell.

Yusei quickly caught Akiza and held her in his arms as the audience was unsure what to think.

Akiza slowly opened her eyes and saw Yusei.

"Yyusei?" She said softly.

"It's over Akiza."

Akiza felt something unbelievable, she felt no trace of the Black Rose Witch, she was gone, just gone.

"I'm free." Akiza said as she looked Yusei again.

"You, you freed me." She said reaching at his cheek with her hand.

"Akiza!" They heard as Sayer came up behind them.

He grabbed Akiza and threw his jacket over her.

"We're leaving." Sayer said as he came up to Yusei with an enraged expression.

"You don't realize what you've done boy, you've made yourself a powerful enemy. This is a mistake you'll regret." Sayer started before Yusei grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You made her into the Black Rose Witch, if you try to hurt her again, I will find you." Yusei said staring right into Sayer's soul.

He pushed Sayer back as he walked out with Akiza.

Akiza looked back at Yusei before turning back, her face blushing.

"Uhh what just happened?" Leo asked.

"Yusei won! He's going to the finals!"

Yusei looked up at Goodwin's box, he stared right at Jack who stared back at him.

"Well, it's up to you now Mr. Atlas." Goodwin said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fortune cup final

* * *

Jaden, Alexis, Blair, and Chazz were with their followers as they watched the match setup get underway.

"This is it, if you're man can beat Atlas we take away their puppet for controlling the dueling world." Chazz said.

"He can do it, I know he can." Jaden said.

Yusei was standing outside the entrance to the battlefield.

He was shaking, for so long he had dreamed of this moment, the moment he could get his revenge on Jack, get back his Stardust Dragon. But a small part of him was still conflicted, there was a time Jack was his friend, a Satellite like him.

"Yusei." He heard as he turned to see Crow standing there.

"Crow."

"Yusei, I know how much this duel means to you. Relax your nerves, don't let anger cloud your judgement. You're dueling for all of Satellite, all of new Domino, and potentially the world."

Yusei nodded hugged Crow, who hugged him back.

"Now go teach him a lesson."

Yusei smiled and nodded.

Elsewhere Goodwin was on his computer.

"I have identified all of the signers, except Yusei Fudo, but I'm confident this duel will do just that."

"Good that means your task is nearly complete. Expose the last signer so I may begin phase two."

"Yes sir."

"And Goodwin, be sure Mr. Atlas doesn't lose."

"Of course sir, we have our secret weapon." Goodwin said as he shut off the computer and took out some cards.

Jack was about to enter the battlefield.

"Mr. Atlas." He heard as he turned to see Goodwin.

"Mr. Goodwin."

"I thought I'd come to wish you luck before your match."

"Oh yeah thanks."

"Before you begin your battle, I thought I'd give you a gift Mr. Atlas." Goodwin said as he revealed a number of cards and handed them to Jack.

"His eyes widened as he saw them."

"These, these can't be legal."

"Oh they are, we made them legal."

"These cards, I can't use them, it wouldn't be right."

"You can use them, and you will."

"No I."

"You! Belong to Kaiba Corporation Mr. Atlas! We made you what you are today! You are duel king because of us! Everything we gave you, we can take away, everyone you ever cared about, we can eliminate."

Jack gave a terrified expression as Goodwin smiled.

"So, I expect you to duel your hardest out there. Because if I even sense the slightest bit of hesitation, you know what will happen."

Jack took the cards and walked out towards the battlefield.

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he put the cards in his deck.

Yusei and Jack walked out onto the field as the audience chanted and applauded.

"This is it, the battle of duel kings is about to begin." Leo said with his arms held up.

"I hope Yusei wins." Luna said.

"He will win." Crow said.

"Come on kid!" Bolt shouted.

Goodwin and Lazar were watching closely.

Yusei saw Jack stand across from him.

They stared at each other intensely.

"I've waited a long time for this Jack."

"You should have stayed home Yusei, nothing good will come from this."

"Was it so easy to betray me Jack, turn your back on everyone you ever knew for the glory and luxury of this new life."

"I did what I had to do."

"This is it folks, the duel we've all been waiting to see. The best duelist we have to offer you, Jack Atlas our Duel king, facing off against a former Satellite commoner Yusei Fudo who hopes to usurp the throne from him. Let's stop the waiting and get this match underway!" The MC shouted as their duel disks activated.

"My turn." Jack said as he drew.

"Summon Creation Resonator in attack mode."

A small cloaked monster appeared.

(Attack 800: Def 600)

"I set two reverse cards, turn end."

"My turn, draw." Yusei said as he drew.

"I summon Skilled Blue Magician in attack mode."

A muscular armored, and hooded Magician with a double ended lance came out.

(Attack 1800: Def 1800)

"Activate magic card Despell."

A key and lock appeared as one of the face down cards revealed itself to be mirror force as one of the shoulder plates on Skilled Blue Magician lit up.

"Activate main card, Mystical space Typhoon." Yusei said as his magic card shattered mirror force as another counter lit up.

"Attack his Resonator!" Yusei shouted as Skilled Dark Magician leapt forward.

"Activate reverse card!" Jack shouted sounding a little reluctant.

"Activate Changing Destiny."

Skilled Blue magician's attack stopped as he went through a blue door.

"What?"

A red door opened as he came back out , hitting Yusei, who grunted as Skilled Blue Magician looked horrified he hit his own user.

"Changing destiny negates all attacks and redirects half the attack back at you." Jack said.

(LPY3100)

"What a start!" The MC shouted.

"What a powerful card." Leo said.

"That's weird, i've never seen Jack use that card before." Bolt said.

Goodwin smiled.

"That's a good boy."

"A permanent trap, no negative effect?" Yusei said in confusion.

He wished he hadn't used Mystical Space Typhoon , then again when he saw it was Mirror force he thought it was the right choice.

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode."

(Attack 1800: Def 0)

"Next I activate Double summon."

A third counter on Skilled Blue Magician lit up.

"This lets me summon another monster , I chose red fire dragon."

Another monster came out.

(Attack 400: Def 300)

All of Jack's monsters lit up as they leapt together.

"He's synchro summoning already!" Leo shouted as a massive Black demonic dragon appeared.

"Meet Exploder Dragonwing." Jack said.

(Attack 2400: Def 1600)

"Attack his Magician."

"Activate reverse card, negate attack!" Yusei shouted as the dragon's fire was caught in it's tracks.

"Activate Exploder's effect! If he doesn't attack all trap cards on the field are destroyed and for each you lose 500 LP!" Jack shouted as his changing destiny shattered and Yusei lost some life points.

(LPY2600)

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, draw." I summon Stardust Slasher."

A silver armored Magician soldier wielding two thin swords came out.

(Attack 1000: Def 1000)

"I activate Slasher's effect, by cutting his attack points in half I gain gain equal life points."

(LPY3100)

"Next I activate my Skilled Blue Magician's effect, since he has three spell counter's on him I can offer him to special summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

A blue knight riding a large purple horse rode out.

(Attack 2300: Def 2100)

Both of Yusei's monsters glowed as they came together.

"I Synchro summon , Stardust Champion!" Yusei shouted as his mighty Magician warrior champion came out in front of him.

(Attack 2800: Def 2400)

"Attack his Dragon!"

Stardust Champion leapt forward and slashed the dragon apart.

(LPJ3600)

"Activate reverse card red carpet, if a Synchro monster is destroyed I can revive the tuner who summoned him. Next I summon Archfiend Interceptor."

(Attack 1400: Def 1600)

Jack's monsters glowed as they leapt together.

"I synchro summon Chaos King Archfiend!"

A large demonic winged monster came out and flew over Jack.

(Attack 2600: Def 2600)

"My Chaos King can switch the attack and defense of all monsters on your side of the field."

"What?" Yusei said as his champion's attack dropped to 2400.

"Chaos King Archfiend attack!"

Chaos King Archfiend blasted Stardust Champion , destroying him.

(LPY 2900)

"I set one reverse card, Turn end."

"My turn, draw. I Summon Stardust Apprentice."

(Attack 1500: Def 1300)

"I use her effect to special summon Skilled white Magician."

A white armored and robed Magician came out beside Stardust apprentice.

(Attack 1700: Def 1900)

"Next I activate pot of greed."

Yusei drew two cards as a counter lit up on Skilled white Magician.

"Next I activate Monster reincarnation, discarding one card to bring a monster back to my hand." Another spell counter appeared on Skilled White Magician.

"Activate Book of Secret arts!" Yusei shouted as Stardust Apprentice's attack rose to 1800.

The last counter appeared on Skilled White Magician before he was enveloped in white light.

"I activate his effect allowing me to offer him to Summon Buster Blader!"

Buster Blader leapt out and landed beside Stadust apprentice.

"Buster Blader gains 500 attack for every dragon in your graveyard."

(Attack 3600: Def 2300)

"What!?" Jack said.

"Go Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Buster Blader attack!"

Buster blade leapt forward and slashed Chaos King Archfiend apart.

(LPJ2600)

"Stardust apprentice attack him directly."

"Activate reverse card Soul shield, if a monster attacks me directly I can destroy the monster and inflict half their attack in damage."

"Geez another powerful card." Leo said as Yusei grit his teeth seeing his Stardust apprentice destroyed.

(LPY2000)

"I set one reverse card, turn end."

"My turn, draw. Activate Magic card Monster reborn." Jack said as he special summoned his Chaos King back from the Graveyard.

"Why would he bring him back?" Tenzen asked.

"Next I summon Barrier Resonator." Jack said as another runner monster appeared.

Yusei's eyes widened.

"I use both monsters to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A massive monstrous dragon slowly came down in a ball of fire as the audience watched in awe.

"Jack's dragon!" Crow shouted.

Yusei watched as the Dragon stood over him.

(Attack 3000: Def 2000)

"He will only make buster Blader Stronger." Yusei said.

"We'll see, I set two reverse cards, turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Yusei said as he drew.

"Activate reverse cards Synchro boost!" Jack said reluctantly.

"If I have another Synchro in my deck of the same level, I can special summon him."

"Geez how many overpowered cards does he have?" Bolt asked.

Yusei's eyes widened as he saw the monster Jack put on the field.

"No!"

"Oh no." Crow said as Goodwin smiled.

"That a boy Jack."

"Summon Stardust Dragon!" Jack shouted as a massive white and silver dragon came over him and roared.

(Attack 2500: Def 2000)

"Activate reverse card Zero out. If I have two Synchro monsters on the field all your monster's attack become zero on your turn. Turn end." Jack said as Yusei shook.

"How , how could you do this to me Jack?"

Jack gave a look of remorse.

"I don't get it?" Leo asked.

"Stardust Dragon is Yusei's Dragon card." Crow said.

"What!" The other's shouted.

"Jack stole it from him." Crow said.

"My turn, Draw! Activate reverse card , Call of the Haunted!" Yusei shouted as as Stardust Apprentice came back.

"I play Metal Fiend sanctuary, making a metal token, then I sacrifice him and Buster Blaster to summon Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician came out beside Stardust apprentice.

"I offer both my monsters to Synchro summon Magician Destroyer!" Yusei shouted as the stronger Magician came out.

(Attack 2600: Def 2500)

"I set one reverse card and discard my entire hand to activate Magician destroyer's effect, wiping out all cards on your side of the field!"

"Activate Stardust Dragon's effect!" Jack shouted as Stardust dragon flew up and absorbed the blast.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

"Stardust Dragon can negate a card effect by offering himself, but he'll come back the next turn." Crow said.

"But if Stardust dragon use to be Yusei's why did he do that? He knew it wouldn't work?" Luna asked.

"My turn , draw. You should have known better Yusei, Dragon Archfiend destroy his Magician Destroyer."

Red Dragon Archfiend blasted Magician Destroyer, causing Yusei to cover his face from the explosion.

(LPY1600)

"Now my Stardust Dragon will return." Jack said.

"Activate reverse card!" Yusei shouted as Jack looked closer.

"What?"

"My grave swap activates after a monster I control is destroyed, it's sent to your graveyard and in exchange one of yours is sent to mine."

Jack's eyes widened.

"You don't mean!"

"Arise Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as the silver Dragon arose over him and roared.

The crowd appeared in applause when they saw this, Crow was in disbelief.

"Yes! Yes!" He shouted.

Goodwin smiled.

"It couldn't have been more perfect."

Yusei felt the feeling inside him again as he noticed the dragon head symbol glow on his arm.

"signer detected! signer detected!" Lazar screamed.

"We did it!"

"Turn end." Jack said.

"My turn , draw. Activate hand recovery, I'm allowed to draw as many cards as I discarded last turn." Yusei said as he drew several cards.

"Activate Soul of the dragon! If Buster Blader is in the Graveyard I can remove him from play to increase one Dragon's attack points by 1100 ."

"What!" Jack shouted.

(Attack 3600)

"Next I activate the effect of one of the monsters I discarded. Magician's demise, if I remove him from play, you lose 500 life points!" Yusei shouted as Jack lose 600 LP.

(LPJ2000)

"Stardust Dragon Attack!" Yusei shouted as his Dragon flew forward and up over Archfiend Dragon.

He roared as he unleashed a shining blast, destroying his opponent.

Jack grunted as he saw his dragon get destroyed.

(LPJ1400)

"Turn end."

Jack couldn't help but admire Yusei, he had brought him to the brink, he had reclaimed his Stardust dragon.

Yusei was likewise overwhelmed by the fact that Stardust Dragon was back with him, he would beat Jack with the very card he stole from him a year prior.

Jack drew and saw what card it was.

He shook as Goodwin looked down at him.

"Do it boy."

Jack played the card.

"Activate Magic card, Synchro ritual. I'm allowed to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend, plus summon two tuners so long as I remove all other tuners from play."

"You've got to be kidding me, it's like these cards were made to give him an unfair advantage." Leo said.

Yusei was in horror as he saw all three monsters glow.

"I offer my tuners, and My Red Dragon Archfiend to summon Red Nova Dragon!"

An even larger and more powerful version of Red Dragon Archfiend came down from a volcanic blast, towering over Stardust Dragon.

"For every Tuner in my Graveyard, his attack raises 500." Jack said.

Yusei nearly shook as he saw Red Nova Dragon's attack.

(Attack 4500: Def 3000)

"Attack Stardust Dragon!"

Red Nova Dragon unleashed an eruption from his mouth that hit and destroyed Stardust Dragon, making Yusei scream as he fell to one knee.

(LPY700)

"Yusei!" Crow shouted.

Elsewhere, Akiza was watching via tv.

Jaden and the others were also watching closely.

"Come on kid." Jaden said.

"Don't you give up now." Akiza said.

"It's over Yusei, you lost." Jack said as Goodwin smiled.

"That wraps this all up."

Yusei was breathing deeply, was this truly the end, he had thrown out everything his Deck had to offer and it wasn't enough.

He held his head before he realized it wasn't over until the last turn, he had been in tough spots before but he had believed in himself and came out on top.

Yusei's puzzle glowed as he rose up with the glowing eye on his forehead.

"I haven't lost yet." He said as he drew his last card.

His eyes widened.

"I win."

"What?" Jack said.

"I set one card face down, then activate summon magicians unite! If I have Skilled Black, White, and Blue Magicians in my Graveyard I can special summon them so long as they can't attack and remove them from play at the end of my turn."

All three appeared on Yusei's field.

"What good will that do him?" Jack asked confused.

The audience was also confused, only Yusei knowing his strategy.

"Jack, the card I hold in my hand will win me the duel, he's more powerful than even your Dragon."

"That's impossible."

"We'll see, I sacrifice my Skilled, Black, Blue, and White Magicians." Yusei said as the sky darkened.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"I'm scared." Luna said.

Goodwin and Lazar also looked up.

"What is this?"

"I don't know sir."

Jack shook as he looked back at Yusei.

"I summon Slifer The Sky Dragon!" He shouted as he placed the God card on his Duel Disk.

Jack screamed in disbelief as he saw lighting strike around them.

Many in the audience screamed as the spectators over the TV's were just as shocked.

"Power levels off the scale sir!" Lazar shouted.

Jack opened his eyes again as he saw the massive red Dragon God soar down and come behind Yusei.

"Grauu!" Slifer roared as his immense size nearly took up the entire stadium.

"Activate face down card, card of Sanctity." Yusei said as he drew until he had six yards in his hand.

"Slifer's attack is determined by the amount of cards in my hand." Yusei said.

(Attack 6000: Def 6000)

"That, that can't be." Akiza said.

"No way, no way!" Crow shouted.

Lazar and Goodwin were watching with their mouths dropped.

Jaden and the others were equally shocked.

Jack was shaking as he saw the God Dragon before him.

"Yusei." He said.

"This ends now, Slifer attack his Red Nova Dragon."

Slifer roared as his bottom mouth lit up with lighting before he unleashed it into Red Nova Dragon.

Red Nova Dragon was completely destroyed as the fiery blast also wiped out Jack's life points.

The blast shook the stadium and made all of the camera's momentarily go black before coming back on.

The eye on Yusei's forehead vanished as he slowly walked over to Jack who was laying on the ground.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw Yusei over him.

Unbelievably, Yusei extended his hand down to Jack and helped him back up.

"It was a good duel Jack."

"You beat me Yusei, that God card, where did you get it?"

"I could ask you the same about those cards." Yusei said.

Jack looked guilty.

"There's no way those cards you played were legal."

Jack sighed as he took out the cards and handed them to Yusei.

"Goodwin forced me to play them."

"Forced you?"

"There's so much you don't know Yusei. But first." Jack said as he took a card out of his disk graveyard.

"This belongs to you." Jack said as he placed Stardust Dragon in Yusei's hand.

"This battle is over! Yusei Fudo is our new Duel King!" The MC shouted as the audience had an uproar applause.

"He did it!" Crow shouted.

"Alright!" Leo and Luna shouted.

"He did it." Alexis said.

"This is a new beginning." Jaden said.

"He beat him." Akiza said.

Goodwin and Lazar were shaking.

"Atlas lost, Fudo is the new duel king." Lazar said.

The MC came down to Jack and Yusei.

"Congratulations Mr. Fudo, how does it feel to be the new Duel King!"

Yusei looked at Jack who nodded.

"It would feel better, if Kaiba Corp hadn't tried to cheat me."

"What?!" The MC shouted as many in the audience and watching TV were also in shock.

"He's telling the truth." Jack said as Yusei showed the cards.

Many gasped.

"These cards gave me an unfair advantage , but Rex Goodwin forced me to use them. Making threats against me and those I care about." Jack said as Goodwin and Lazar gave crestfallen looks.

They heard the sounds coming from the audience and then heard the computer ring.

They slowly turned to it.

"You should get that." Lazar said as Goodwin slowly walked over to it.

"Yes sir." He said nervously.

Jack and Yusei walked off the battlefield together.

"I think it's safe to say I won't be endorsed by Kaiba corp anymore. Still I'm the former champ, I doubt they'll just snuff me out, yet. Not sure what to do now." Jack said.

Despite everything that had happened between the two , Yusei realized it was time to move past it.

"You know Jack, I think there is a place you can go. Somewhere you can make a difference." Yusei said.

* * *

Elsewhere in another location, two men were watching through their tv.

"He won."

"More importantly he summoned a God monster. It means we were right about him."

The first man nodded.

"The time to reveal ourselves to him may be near."


End file.
